The Fifth Zooster
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Remake of "Madagascar." There was a fifth friend who went with Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman to Madagascar. This is the events of the movie seen through her eyes. Please R and R! Rated K plus, but the rating is bound to go up near the end. Julien/OC
1. A Day In The Life of the Zoosters

Summary: Remake of 'Madagascar.' There was a fifth friend who went with Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman to Madagascar. This is the events of the movie and the meeting with King Julian seen through her eyes.

Disclaimer: I own Madagascar (on DVD) and Juniper (a.k.a. June), but I don't own the characters in this movie. But I really wish I owned Julien, because he's so cute and lovable.

June: I like him. I like him first. Before I even met him, I liked him. I saw him and I liked him right away!

Me: Thank you, June.

June: You probably hate him compared to how much I love him.

Me: Okay, shut up, June! I swear you're so annoying!

June: Sorry.

Profile on June: She's a ring-tailed lemur with greenish-yellow eyes. She and Marty are really close friends and want to go to the wild.

Now that all that's been said and done, on with the fic!

* * *

Juniper, or June, as she liked to be called, couldn't sleep. She had a feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow night, but she just didn't know what. She glanced to the left of her cage at the other four cages, containing four of her friends, and smiled.

"Maybe I could sleep in my parents' nest again," June said, as she climbed out of the nest she had been sleeping and climbed up the tree to the topmost branch where her parents' nest was located in.

She curled up in the nest and smiled as she inhaled the scent of sweet fruits and damp leaves, the way her parents smelled.

_8 years,_ she thought, sadly.

8 years since her parents had died in their sleep after they had recovered from a sickness when she was 3 years old. At the thought of her parents, she curled up as tight as her body would allow and began crying.

"Dang it, Mum and Dad," she said in a British accent, inherited from her parents, who had originally lived in the wild, but were taken to a zoo in England, but then taken to Central Park Zoo when her mother was six months pregnant with her. "Why'd you have to go?"

With that thought being said, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, June awoke to the sound of the clock chiming.

"Not now," she muttered, sleepily, turning over on to her other side.

Not when she was in the middle of a beautiful dream about another lemur like her.

But before she could drift back to sleep, she heard the sound of thumping upon her roof, followed by, "Wake up, June! Junie, Junie, Junie!"

"Alright, Alex, I'm up," June said. "And if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I don't like to be called Junie!"

When Alex had gone, June sighed. Today was Field Trip Day. But, she could look on the bright side. Today was also Marty's birthday. Maybe when she was done entertaining the kids, she could go and talk to Marty.

* * *

Thankfully, there weren't too much kids at her cage today, so she was able to entertain them with a few somersaults on the branches of her tree and some impressive flips. Once she was sure they were gone, she quickly climbed through her cage, watching from a distance as Marty continued to entertain the few little kids that were left at his cage.

"Yeah," Marty said, as he did a couple of armpit farts, "you don't see that on Animal Planet!" The parents walked their children off and Marty called out, "Well, show's over, folks! Thanks for coming! I hope you thought it was fresh! I'll be here all week. In fact, I'll be here 365 days a year, including Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Kwanzaa! Please don't forget to never spray or neuter your pets. And tip your cabbie, 'cause he's broke."

"Hello, Marty," June said, with a smile.

"Oh, June, didn't see ya there," Marty said.

"It's alright, Marty boy," June said. "So, what's it feel like to be 10?"

"Fine, June bug," Marty said, as he took a sip of his water and tossed it aside. "But do you ever get the feeling that there's something out there other than this?"

"Kinda," June said. "Why?"

Before Marty could explain, thumping sounds drew their attention and they looked surprised as four penguins emerged, creating a hole with plastic spoons.

One of them looked around and spotted June and Marty. "You," he said, "quadruped and prosimian, sprechen sie English?"

"Uh, we sprechen," Marty said, he and June looking confused.

"What continent is this?" The penguin asked.

"Manhattan," June said.

"Hoover Dam," the penguin said. "We're still in New York!" He quickly pushed the three penguins back into the hole, as he shouted, "Abort! Dive! Dive! Dive!"

He dove back into the hole and Marty and June ran towards the hole.

"Hey," Marty shouted. "You in the tux! Wait a minute!"

All four penguins emerged again and June asked, "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"We're digging to Antarctica," the fourth penguin responded, but was then slapped by the first penguin.

"Ant-who-tica?" asked Marty.

"Can you keep a secret, my monochromatic and my monochromatic-tailed friends?" The first penguin asked.

Marty and June looked around and then nodded, as they leaned towards the first penguin.

"Do you ever see any penguins running free around New York City?" asked the first penguin.

"No," June said, as she and Marty shook their heads.

"Of course not," the first penguin said. "We don't belong here, it's just not natural. This is all some kind of whacked out conspiracy. We're going to the wide open spaces of Antarctica. To the wild!"

"The wild?" Marty said, as he and June stared at each other in surprise. "You can actually go there?"

"That sounds great," June said.

The two looked back down and then realized that the four penguins were gone.

"Hey," Marty shouted. "Hold up! Where is this place? Tell us where it is!"

The first penguin emerged again and said, as he went back down into the hole, "You both didn't see anything." He came back up and said, "Right?"

"Yes, sir," Marty said, as he and June saluted, like they were saluting an officer, but then June nudged him. "Oh, sorry. No, sir."

The first penguin covered up the hole with Marty's cup. June went back to her cage, thoughtfully. Up until now, she thought that the wild had only been stories that her parents had told her when she was little, but now that she knew it really existed, her parents would be pleased if she went back to the wild. It's what they would've wanted for her.

She smiled as she watched the kids walk off. Next up was what she loved the most. Dinnertime! But right now, she couldn't help feeling that there was also something else about the wild that her parents had told her about, something important that had to do with predators, but what? What?


	2. Escape from Central Park Zoo

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing! You're the greatest reviewer I've ever had since I've been writing!

* * *

Later that evening, June was having her fur groomed by the zoo keepers while she ate her dinner which consisted of fruits, leaves, flowers, herbs, and insects (1). After the zoo keepers left, June quickly slipped through the bars of her cage and scampered over to Marty's cage.

_Right on time,_ she thought, happily.

Marty had just gotten a present from Melman, as Gloria shouted, "Whoo! It's Marty's birthday!"

"Open it," Alex said, "just open it!"

"Yeah, the suspense is killing me," June agreed, as she sat Indian style on the wall.

"What is it?" Marty asked, as he shook the box, trying to determine what was inside. "What is it?"

"Come on, open it up," Alex said, as Marty finally opened the box, revealing a thermometer.

"Yeah," Marty said. "A thermometer! Thanks." He put it in his mouth and posed, as he said, "I love it, Melman, I love it!"

"Yeah," Melman said, "I wanted to give you something personal. You know that was my first rectal thermometer."

That made June turn and say, "A rectal thermometer?"

Marty, upon hearing that, said, "Mother!"

He quickly turned around and began spitting it out. June watched as Alex, Gloria, and Melman pulled out a cake. June refrained from singing the birthday song, but hummed it.

The minute she heard "You look like a monkey and you smell like one too," she quickly sniffed herself and muttered, "Strawberries and wild cherries."

But, in the primates' cage, Mason spat out his tea and said, "I say."

Phil sniffed himself and abruptly passed out.

"Ah, well now," Marty said, "you guys are just embarrassing me. And yourselves."

"Be thankful I'm not," June whispered to Marty.

"What are you talking about?" Alex said. "We've worked on that a whole week!"

"Let's go," Gloria said, "let's make a wish, baby cakes."

Marty thought for a moment and then blew out the candle. Then he took a bite out of the cake.

"Come on, what did you wish for?" Alex asked.

"No, can't tell you that," Marty said, but June had a good feeling about what he had wished for, since she had seen him looking at the mural of the wild.

"Come on, tell," Alex said.

"No, sirree," Marty said, adamantly, "I ain't telling you! It's bad luck! You want some bad luck? I'll blab it out, but if you wanna be safe-"

"Marty, would you just tell us? I mean, really, what could happen?" asked Gloria.

"Okay," Marty said, "I wished I could go...to the wild!"

"The wild?!" Alex exclaimed. "Whoa," he shouted, as he fell off the wall and June broke out into hysterics at what happened to Alex.

Melman choked on the party horn, while Gloria looked shocked, but a big grin spread across June's face. She had wished to go to the wild ever since her parents had died, but she had been lying about her wishes to her friends, during her last 8 birthdays. She was glad to hear that there was someone who also wanted to go to the wild with her!

"Told you it was bad luck," Marty said.

Gloria began trying to help Melman spit out his party horn, as Alex climbed back onto the wall, "The wild? Are you nuts? That is the worst idea I've ever heard."

Melman spat out his party horn and added, "It's unsanitary!"

"Well, need I remind you," June said, angrily, "my parents came from the wild."

"The penguins are going," Marty pointed out. "So, why can't I?"

"The penguins are psychotic," Alex said.

"Come on," Marty said, "just imagine going back to nature. Back to your roots, clean air, wide open spaces."

June nodded, as Marty had said the last three phrases.

"Well, I hear they have wide open spaces in Connecticut," Gloria said.

"Really?" June said.

"Connecticut?" Marty said.

"Yeah," Melman said, "what you got to do is you gotta go over to Grand Central. And then you gotta take the Metro North train...north?"

"So one could take the train," Marty said, thoughtfully. "Just hypothetically."

"Marty, come on," Alex said. "What would Connecticut have to offer us?"

"Lyme disease (2)," Melman said.

"Thank you, Melman," Alex said and June glared at him.

"No, no, really," Marty said, "I just wanna-"

But Alex held up the steak he was eating, blocking Marty from view, as he said, "There's certainly none of this in the wild. This is a highly refined...type of food...thing that you do not find in the wild."

June rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Marty beat her to it, as he said, "You ever thought there might be more to life than steak, Alex?"

"Thank you, Marty," June said, angrily, before glaring directly at Alex.

"They didn't mean that, baby," Alex said to his steak. "No, no, no."

"Doesn't it bother you guys that you don't know anything about life outside of the zoo?" Marty said.

Upon hearing that, June scowled and said, "Hey!"

"Except you, June," Marty said.

Alex, Gloria, and Melman thought about that for a moment and then shook their heads.

"Well, I mean, come on," Alex said, "that's just one subject." He was about to take a bite out of his steak, before he said to Marty, "You got a little schmutz right there on your nose."

June glared at Alex in disbelief before turning to Marty, who looked deeply hurt, as he wiped the frosting off of his mouth and turned away from them and walked towards his treadmill, June watching him with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Thanks, guys," Marty said, sadly. "Thanks for the party. It was great. Really."

Gloria, Melman, and Alex had now noticed Marty's change in mood, as he got on the treadmill and began trotting.

"What's eating him?" asked Melman.

"You know perfectly well what's eating him," June said, angrily.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Alex," Gloria said. "You know. Go over there and give him a little pep talk."

"But I already gave him a snow globe," Alex said. "I can't top that."

"Alex," Gloria said.

"I can see where this is going," Melman said, as he backed into his enclosure. He yawned and took his party hat off, as he said, "It is getting late. I guess I'm gonna-"

Melman fell asleep and began snoring, before he could finish what he was gonna say.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay too," June said. "Give myself sometime to think. To think about how three certain _friends_ of mine upset Marty on his own birthday!" She shouted the last sentence as she went back into her cage and curled up in her nest.

* * *

**2 hours and 25 minutes later**...

June still couldn't sleep. Maybe she could talk to Marty and comfort him. June crawled out of her nest and climbed into Marty's enclosure.

"Marty," June called out, sleepily, "you wanna talk together?"

But then, she opened her eyes and noticed Marty wasn't anywhere.

"Marty?" She called out in confusion. But Marty was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have...

"No," she said, firmly. "No way could he have..."

She noticed the small hole that the penguins had created was open instead of covered by the cup Marty had been drinking from.

"He's really gone," she muttered under her breath.

She looked up and saw Melman, who had the same worried look on his face.

There were many thoughts running through their heads, but the one that recurred the most was, _We gotta tell Alex that Marty's gone!_

* * *

And that's exactly what they did as June sat on top of the wall and Melman leaned down into Alex's cage.

"Alex?" Melman said, trying to wake him up. "Alex. Alex!"

Alex woke up in the midst of sucking his thumb and June looked bemused, as she said, "You suck your thumb?"

Alex took his thumb out of his mouth and said, "What is it, Melman and June?"

"How about you explain, Melman?" June said.

"Okay, okay," Melman said. "You know how I have that bladder infection and I have to get up every two hours? Well, I got up to pee, and I looked over in Marty's pen, which I usually don't do, I don't know why, but I did, and this time I looked over and-"

"Yeah," June said, joining in with him, "I was going in to talk to Marty and-"

"What, guys?" Alex said. "What's going on?"

June took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I don't know how to say this so I'll just say-"

But Melman beat her to it and said, "It's Marty! He's gone!"

"Gone?" Alex said, getting up, but bumping his head in the process. "What do you mean, gone?"

* * *

About a minute later, Gloria was wide awake also and June, Melman, and Gloria were staring into the penguin hole.

"How long has he been working on this?" Melman said. He stuck his head into the hole and called out, "Marty? Marty?"

"He wouldn't fit down there," Gloria said and June nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Alex was tearing apart the straw of Marty's bed, trying to find him, as he called out, "Marty? Marty? Marty?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Gloria said.

"Yeah," June said, "where would he go?"

Then it occurred to Alex and he shouted, "Connecticut!"

"He wouldn't," Gloria said.

"Oh no," Melman exclaimed. "What are we gonna do? We gotta, we gotta call somebody!"

Alex was on it, as he ran towards a pay phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Alex said. "Get me Missing Animals, and hurry!" Melman, Gloria, and June's eyes widened in shock, as Alex said, "We've got a lost zebra probably on the way to Connecticut now, and-" But then, Alex stopped short and said, "Wait a second. We can't call the people!" He quickly hung up, but, after a second, he picked it up and threw it away. (A/n: This part had me in hysterics when I was watching.) "They'll be really mad! It'll get Marty transferred for good," Alex said.

"But I don't want Marty to get transferred," June said.

"You don't bite the hand that feeds you," Alex said.

"I know that's right," said Gloria.

"We gotta go after him," Alex said.

"Go after him?" Melman said.

"He's not thinking straight," Alex said. "We gotta stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life! He's probably out there. Lost, cold, confused. Poor little guy."

* * *

A moment later, Alex, Melman, June, and Gloria had broken free and were busy trying to escape. June scampered up the brick wall like a squirrel and scampered down the wall to the other side. Meanwhile, Alex held onto Melman's neck, before he let go and landed on the grass. Gloria went through the wall, breaking it.

"Melman, come on," she said.

"You know," Melman said, "maybe one of us should wait here, in case he comes back."

"Oh no," Gloria said. "Not now! This is an intervention, Melman, we all gotta go!"

"What's the fastest way to Grand Central?" asked Alex.

"Oh, you should take Lexington," Melman said.

"Melman," June and Gloria both shouted.

"Okay. We," Melman said, coming out through the wall. "We should take Lexington."

As the four animals ran off, Alex said, "What about Park?"

"No, Park goes two ways," Melman said. "You can't time the lights."

* * *

But, unknown to the four, Mason and Phil had also escaped.

"I hear Tom Wolfe is speaking at Lincoln Center," Mason said. Phil made gestures and Mason said, "Well, of course we're going to throw poo at him!"

They escaped as well.

* * *

A moment later, Alex, June, Gloria, and Melman had arrived at a train station.

Alex looked impatiently down the track, as he said, "I _knew_ we should've taken Park." He walked back and said, "Are you sure this is the fastest way to Grand Central Station?"

"I dunno," Gloria shouted, as she and June looked down the tracks.

"Yeah, that's what Melman said," June said.

At that moment, Melman came out of the men's bathroom and said, "Hey, you guys! That room has some nifty little sinks where you can wash up and everything and look!" He stuck his tongue out, revealing a urinal biscuit in his mouth. (Ew!) "Free mints," he said.

Alex grabbed Melman's tongue and got the urinal biscuit out of it.

"This isn't a field trip, Melman," Alex said. "This is an urgent mission to save Marty from throwing his life away! Where's the train?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a train approaching and Melman said, "Ah, here it comes!"

The four quickly looked down the track, unaware that the train was coming in behind them, until Melman screamed and they drew their heads back.

"What did Marty say to you?" asked Gloria, as June waited patiently for the train to come to a stop and Melman ate the urinal biscuit. "I asked you to talk to him!"

"I did," Alex said. "I don't understand! He said, 'Let's go!' And I said, 'What are you crazy?' He said, 'I'm 10 years old.' And that he has black and white stripes." The four went onto the train, as the doors open and nearly all the people on board ran out, like the devil himself was upon them. "And so then we sang," Alex said.

The doors closed on Melman's foot in a tissue box, but then Melman shook it off as he got in. The four rode the train to Grand Central Station, unaware of the adventure that would wait for them in the morning.

* * *

A/n: Well, that's Chapter 2! Now here's some explanations!

1) When I was writing up this story, I had to look up what lemurs ate on Wikipedia. And that's what they eat.

2) You can catch Lyme disease anywhere. My sister caught it during Christmas vacation and it didn't take her too long to recover when she took medicine for it.


	3. Caught By The Authorities

Thanks to **Bloody Jack Sparrow** and **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing!

* * *

As the train continued towards Grand Central Station, Alex, Gloria, and Melman sat on one side of the train with a frightened passenger, while June sat on the other side, sitting Indian style and facing her friends. Alex glanced to his right and looked at the newspaper.

"Aw," he groaned. "The Knicks lost again."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Melman said, sarcastically.

"Yes," June said, "they probably haven't had a championship since...well...whenever they had one."

Suddenly, a voice blared, "Grand Central Station."

"Did that say 'Grand Central Station,'" Alex asked, "or 'My aunt's constipation?'"

"This is it," Gloria said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marty had just arrived at Grand Central.

"Grand Central Station," Marty said, surveying the train station. "It's grand and it's central."

* * *

Back in the subway, Alex pushed the doors open and he, Gloria, and June instantly rushed out to find Marty, as they passed a drummer, who was playing the drums on the ground railway. Melman, however, was the last to get out, as he tried to back out carefully, only to have the doors close on his neck.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Melman yelped, pulling his neck free.

He stumbled, smashing his hind feet through the drummer's drums, and fell.

* * *

Alex was running up the stairs, as some panicked, trying to run for their lives to get away from Alex, while a little old lady walked up the stairs.

"This is an emergency situation," Alex shouted, as he ran up the stairs. "Don't panic! Chill out! It's not that big an emergency!"

But, just as he reached the top of the stairs, the old lady began beating him up with her purse.

"Upstairs, downstairs," she said. She sprayed him and Alex shouted in pain. "How do you like that?!" The old lady shouted. She then grabbed his arm and flipped him like she was in a karate match against her opponent.

"Lady," Alex said, "what is wrong with you?!" The old lady whacked him with the purse and Alex said, getting away from her, "Get a grip on yourselves, people!"

"You're a bad kitty," the old lady said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a sign flashed that the Metro North train to Connecticut had just departed.

"Dagnabbit," Marty said. "I missed the Express! Looks like I'm gonna have to take the Stamford local-"

But Alex prevented him from doing any such thing, by slamming into Marty, sending them both skidding across the marble floor.

"I got him," Alex shouted to Gloria, June, and Melman. "I got him!"

"He's got him! He's got him!" Gloria and June chorused, as they ran up the escalator.

Well, Gloria ran up the escalator, while June scampered up the railing, landing on all fours like a cat once they reached the top floor and quickly ran with Gloria to Alex and Marty.

"He's got him!" Melman shouted, as he came up the escalator. "He's got him!"

Unfortunately, he tripped on the last step and he skidded across the marble floor, just as the old lady from before whacked him with her purse, as she said, "I got something for you!"

Melman crashed into the clock and got up, saying, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"What are you guys doing here?" Marty asked in confusion, when he saw Melman, Gloria, June, and Alex.

"Oh, I'm so glad we found you," Alex said.

"We were so worried about you," Gloria added.

"You're alright," June said, happily. "Thank God!"

"Don't worry," Marty said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. Tell him, June."

"He's fine alright," June said, with a nod.

"You're fine," Alex said, strangely calm, making Juniper confused. "Oh, he's fine! Oh, great." He turned to June, Gloria, and Melman and said, "Hey, you hear that? Marty's fine. That's good to know." He then turned to Marty, as he said, "'Cause I was just wondering..." He grabbed Marty by his throat and shook him like a British nanny, as he shouted, "_**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, MARTY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!**_"

"What's the big deal?" Marty squeaked. "I was comin' back in the morning!"

"Don't you ever do this again," Alex said, angrily. "Do you hear me?"

"Do you hear him?" Gloria said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of police sirens and Melman said, "Guys, we're running out of time!"

"Oh, Melman," Gloria said, "you broke their clock!"

She quickly got to work on trying to pull the clock off of Marty's head.

"Don't do this again," Alex shouted at Marty, continuing to shake him, while June could only watch, with a worried expression. "Don't you ever _ever_ do this again!"

"Uh, guys?" June said, nervously, noting the police reinforcements.

"Come here," Gloria said, trying to get the clock off his head.

Sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper, were Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

"We've been ratted out, boys," Skipper said. (1)

He and his comrades lifted their flippers in surrender.

Marty, Alex, and Gloria now noticed the police, as everything became silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason had just been buying some train tickets, when they were surrounded by the police.

"If you have any poo," Mason said to Phil, "fling it now."

* * *

"It's the Man, man," June whispered.

"Yeah," Marty said. Then he said, cheerfully, "Good evening, officers!"

Alex said, "No, no, you don't talk now, okay? You're not so good with the putting words together and they're coming out good, thing. I can handle this." Then he said to the officers, "Hey! How you doing? Yeah! You know what, everything's cool, we just had a little situation. Little internal situation. Actually my friend just went a little crazy." June, who had just been coming over to help Marty to his feet, frowned the minute she heard that and she had also noticed an animal control officer be shoved out into the open. He tried to run back in, but the police blocked him. "It happens to everybody," Alex said. "The city gets to us all. Just went a little cuckoo in the head."

"Hey," June snapped, "Marty is not crazy!"

"Yeah," Marty said, taking her side, "don't be calling me cuckoo in the head!"

"Just, shush," Alex said to June and Marty. "I will handle this!"

But just then, the old lady shuffled towards Alex and hit him right in the place where the sun don't shine too bright with her purse and June broke out into hysterics.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to do that to Alex," she whispered to Marty, with a smirk, as she helped him up.

"I got him," the old lady said, happily.

Two police officers quickly wasted no time in coming in and they quickly dragged the old lady away to safety.

"Would you give a guy a break?" Alex said, in a high-pitched voice. He turned back to the officers and said, "We're just gonna take my little friend home and forget this whole thing ever happened. Alright? No harm, no foul."

Alex took a step forward and all the police officers backed away.

"Oh, no, no, no," Alex said. "Hey, it's cool! It's me, Alex the lion, from the Zoo." He quickly growled, but then realized they didn't recognize him. He turned to Gloria, June, Marty, and Melman and said, "What's the matter with them?"

June shrugged and the animal control officer shot a tranquilizer dart at Alex, hitting him.

"Ow, ow," Alex said. He staggered about and twirled like a ballerina before he collapsed. Gloria caught him and set him down, gently, as Alex said, "Wow! I feel really, really weird!" He patted Gloria as he said, "Hey, I love you guys." Juniper and Marty turned to each other, wondering what the heck was wrong with Alex, as he said, "I love you so much."

Then he blacked out. (A/n: You know the strange little fantasy Alex has before blacking out? I really don't know how to write it up. So, you know how it goes. If you haven't, be sure you watch the movie.)

* * *

A few hours later, Alex came around to see he was in a crate at the zoo, while a bunch of people were watching.

"Last night's event at Grand Central Station was an example of what animal rights wackos have been shouting about for years," a reporter said. "The animals clearly don't belong in captivity. Now they're to be sent back to their natural habitat, where they will live their lives in the freedom they so clearly desire."

"Hey," Alex said, "a little help."

"He's awake," someone shouted. "He's awake!"

Everybody quickly ran for the hills while 25 tranquillizer darts were shot at Alex. One got on his paw.

"Oh man," Alex said, before blacking out again.

* * *

A/n: Well, looks like these five animals are about to embark on the greatest adventure yet. They're gonna be headed straight to Madagascar, where Juniper will meet the self-proclaimed Lord of the Lemurs, the illustrious King Julien XIII!

1) When Skipper announces to his comrades, "We've been ratted out, boys," he references to Jack Nicholson in Batman when breaking into Axis Chemicals.


	4. A Zoo Transfer, Or Is It?

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing!

* * *

A few hours later, Alex woke up and said, "Oh my head." He got up, only to bonk his head on something. He quickly felt around and realized that he was in a box. "Oh no," Alex said. "No, no! I'm in a box! Oh no, they can't transfer me! Not me!" Alex began to panic, as he said, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Darkness creeping in. Can't breathe. I can't breathe! Walls closing in around me!" Alex began to rock back and forth, as he said, "So alone, so alone."

Suddenly, two eyes appeared in the dark to his right.

"Alex," a familiar voice whispered. Then the voice said, "Alex, are you there?"

"Marty?" Alex shouted, leaning against the crate to hear.

"Yeah!" Marty said. "Talk to me, buddy!"

"Marty," Alex said, relieved. "You're here!"

"What's going on?" asked Marty. "Are you okay?"

"This doesn't look good, Marty," Alex said.

Just then, two eyes appeared in the darkness below them.

"Alex?" Gloria's voice said. "Marty? Is that you?"

"Gloria," Alex said. "You're here too!"

"Gloria?" Marty said. "I am lovin' the sound of your voice!"

"What is going on?" asked Gloria.

"We're all in crates," Alex said.

"Oh no," Gloria said.

Two eyes appeared in the darkness above them. They squinted, as they listened to the conversation, but then they widened in surprise.

"Alex?" came June's voice from above the three animals. "Marty? Gloria? Please tell me that's you!"

"June?" They said.

"Who do you think I am? Helen Hirsch? (1) It's me, June! The one and only," June said, with a smile. But then, she became serious, as she said, "What were you saying, Alex? I thought you said something about us being in crates."

"I did," Alex said.

"Oh dear," June muttered.

Suddenly, Melman's voice said, "Oh, sleeping just knocks me out."

"Is that Melman?" asked Marty.

"I think it is," June said.

"Melman," Alex exclaimed.

"Melman, are you okay?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah," Melman said with a yawn, "I'm fine. I often doze off when I'm getting an MRI."

"Melman, you're not getting an MRI," Alex said.

"Yeah," June said, "it's something much more worse than that!"

"CAT scan?" Melman asked, hopefully.

"No," Alex said. "No CAT scan. It's a transfer! It's a zoo transfer!"

"Zoo transfer?" Melman exclaimed. "Oh no. I can't be transferred. I have an appointment with Dr. Goldberg at 5."

"Melman," Alex said.

"Melman," June said, even though she had a very strange feeling this wasn't a zoo transfer, "calm down. It's gonna be alright!"

"There are prescriptions that have to be filled," Melman said.

"Calm down, Melman," Gloria said.

"No other zoo can afford my medical care," Melman continued.

"Melman," Alex said.

"And I am not going HMO," Melman said.

"Easy, Melman," Marty said. "We're going to be okay. That's oh-kizzay!"

"No, we're not gonna be oh-kizzay," Alex said. "Now because of you, we're ruined!"

"Because of me?" Marty said. "I fail to see how this is my fault."

"You're kidding, right, Marty?" Gloria said.

"You," Alex said, angrily, to Marty. "You ticked the people off! You bit the hand, Marty. You bit the hand!" Then he mocked Marty. "I don't know who I am, I don't know who I am! I gotta go find myself in the wild!" Then he said, sarcastically, "Oh, please."

"You leave Marty alone, Alex," June said, angrily.

"Hey," Marty said, angrily. "I did _not_ ask you to come after me. Did I?"

"He does have a point," Melman said.

"What?" Alex said.

"I did say we should stay at the zoo," Melman said, "but, you guys!"

"Melman, just shut it," Alex said. "You're the one that suggested the whole idea to him in the first place."

"Alex," Gloria said, "leave Melman out of this please."

"Thank you, Gloria," Melman said. "Besides, Alex, it's not _my_ fault we were transferred!"

"Melman, shut it," Gloria said. "Does anybody feel nauseous?"

"I feel nauseous," Melman offered.

"Melman, you're a hypochondriac," June said.

"You always feel sick," Alex said.

From outside of their crates, they, and every other animal were on a ship, being taken back to the wild.

* * *

1) For those of you who don't know who Helen Hirsch is, she was Amon Goeth's abused kitchen maid, who made it onto Schindler's List.


	5. Separated and Reunited

Thanks to **Second daughter of Eve** and **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing!

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Kowalski was busy examining a writing on the crate.

"Progress report," Skipper said.

"It's an older code, Skipper," Kowalski responded. "I can't make it out."

"You, higher mammal," Skipper said to Mason, who had just woken up.

"Hmm?" Mason said.

"Can you read?" asked Skipper.

"No," Mason said. "Phil can read though. Phil?" Phil woke up and examined the writing and began speaking in sign language, while Mason translated, "Ship to Kenya. Wildlife Preserve. Africa."

"Africa?" Skipper said. "That ain't gonna fly. Rico?"

Rico stuck his head out and coughed up a paper clip, which he fashioned into a lock pick. He unlocked the lock and he and the three penguins were free. One of the crew members were knocked out cold and the four penguins quickly snuck up to the captain's cabin. The captain was listening to music, but was then knocked out cold with a karate chop to the neck.

* * *

Back on the other side of the ship where Alex, Marty, Juniper, Melman, and Gloria were, Gloria shouted, "Guys!"

"I was the star in the greatest city on Earth," Alex said, angrily, as he angrily hit the side of his crate. "A king! Loved by my people!"

"Let's just be civil," Gloria said.

Marty leaned in to listen, as Alex said, angrily, to him, "And you've ruined everything!"

On 'everything,' he threw his weight on the side of his crate, knocking Marty backwards.

"Guys," Gloria shouted again.

"_Loved_?!" Marty retorted. "If the people loved you, that's only because they didn't know the real _you!_"

On 'you,' Alex leaned in to listen, but then his eyes widened, as Marty copied what Alex had done to him.

"Don't make me come up there," Gloria said, sternly. "I'll get the whoopin' on both of y'all!"

"Now, now, guys," June said, trying to calm them down. "Violence isn't going to solve anything. Let's just take a deep cleansing breath and-"

But, she was cut off, as her crate shuddered, as Alex threw his weight on the crate, as he said, "I thought I knew the real _you_!"

"Let's talk about this now," Gloria said, as Alex and Marty continued to throw their weight on their sides of their crates.

"And Marty," Alex said. "Your black and white stripes? They cancel each other right out! You're _nothing_!"

The ropes holding Marty and June's crates were beginning to snap, as Melman shouted, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Hey, listen," Gloria said. "You're not helping the situation!"

Alex threw his weight on his side of the crate again and the ropes snapped, sending Marty and June's crates onto the deck.

* * *

Back in the captain's quarters, the penguins had control of the ship. Private was randomly stepping on computer buttons while the screen read 'Access Denied.'

"Status," Skipper said.

"It's no good, Skipper," Private said. "I don't know the codes."

"Don't give me excuses, Private," Skipper said, slapping him. "Give me results!" Then he turned to Rico and said, "Navigation!" Rico looked at the map and shrugged. "Alright, let me think," Skipper said. Then he turned to Kowalski and said, "And shut him up!"

Kowalski slapped the captain. As Private continued to step on the buttons, he stopped when he noticed that the screen read 'Override Accepted.'

"I did it," he shouted.

"Let's get this tin can turned around," said Skipper, as an alarm began to go off.

Kowalski turned the wheel and the ship turned south.

* * *

Marty and June's crates skidded across the deck along with Alex, Gloria, and Melman's crates. June's crate was the first to hit the railing, Marty's landed on her right, Alex's on her left, and Melman's landed in between Alex's and Marty's. Alex looked through his peephole just in time to see Gloria's crate come skidding. Gloria's crate bumped into the four crates, the chain railing broke, and the five animals screamed as they fell into the ocean. Their crates hit the water and floated up to the surface. Alex quickly moved out of the way of the dripping water and hurried over to his peephole.

"Guys?" He called out. He saw the ship sailing away and the four crates, containing Marty, June, Gloria, and Melman, floating away on the waves. "Oh no," he muttered. Then he called out, "Gloria! Melman! Juniper! Marty!"

"Alex!" Marty's voice called out to him, gratefully.

"Marty?" Alex called out, hopefully.

"Alex!" Marty screamed as his, June's, Melman's, and Gloria's crates floated out of Alex's view.

"No," Alex shouted, trying to catch sight of his friend. "Wait! Come back, Marty!" Then he whispered, sadly, "Don't go."

But it was no use. Marty, June, Melman, and Gloria were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

A few hours later, it had gotten dark. Alex was sleeping, when his crate began to roll. The next thing he knew, his crate smashed open and he landed on a beach. He spat out a mouthful of sand and was wiping his tongue, when his eyes widened in terror at what he saw. He screamed as he saw a jungle in front of him.

Then he nervously called out, "Marty? June? Melman? Gloria?" There was no response. He ran across the beach in search of his friends, as he called out again, "Marty! June! Melman! Gloria! Marty!" But then, he moved out of the way of the incoming tide and called out, "June! Melman!" He moved out of the way again and called out, "Hey, anyone! Hello!"

* * *

Several hours later, it was morning and Alex was unsuccessful in finding his friends.

"Marty, June, Melman, Gloria," he called out. "Gloria, Melman, June, Marty. Marty, Gelman (1), June, Gloria, June, Marty, Melman. Morty, Morty, Gelman. Regis, Kelly..." (2)

"Hey," someone shouted.

"Matt, Katie, Al (3), Keira (4)," Alex said.

"Help," the voice shouted.

The first thing Alex saw was a box with legs staggering about on the island, calling out, "Get me out of this thing, somebody! Hello!" Alex quickly ran over to the rocks as Melman said, "Get me out of this thing right now! Hello? Somebody?"

"Melman," Alex exclaimed happily, running over to his friend.

"Alex," Melman said, turning in the direction of Alex's voice. "Is that you?"

"Melman, I got you," Alex said, trying to follow Melman's moves. "Hang on, hang on, I got you. Melman, I got you, buddy." But then, Melman's crate landed on top of him. Alex quickly tunneled around, only to end up back under the crate again, then he tunneled to the head of the crate. "Melman," he shouted, as he quickly ripped open the top, revealing Melman, who groaned, "Ow."

"I got you, buddy," Alex said, as he yanked Melman by his horns, making him shout "Ow," several times. But then, Alex rushed off and said, "Wait a second, Melman. Wait right there." Alex quickly rushed towards the edge of a jungle and said, "Aha!"

He came back dragging a log, as Melman said, "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of the box," Alex said. Then he quickly held the log up in a battering ram position and said, with a crazy smile on his face, "Relax."

"Alex," Melman said, looking up.

But then he gasped and his eyes widened in terror when he saw Alex holding the log and instantly realized what he was gonna do.

"Giraffe, corner pocket," Alex shouted, as he quickly rushed towards Melman with the log.

"Wait," Melman shouted, quickly curling his legs up around his stomach to stop Alex from hitting him in the yahoos. "Wait! Come on! Wait!"

"Here goes nothing," Alex exclaimed, as he drew closer with the log. "Hold still!"

"No," Melman screamed. "Come on! Come on!"

"Here I come," Alex shouted.

"Look, look! It's Gloria," Melman suddenly exclaimed, making Alex stop, the log only inches away. Alex turned and saw a crate wash up onto the island, as Melman exclaimed, "It's Gloria!" When Melman saw it really was Gloria, he said, "Oh, hey, it _is_ Gloria." Then he fainted.

"Gloria," Alex shouted, rushing over to her crate.

Alex quickly knocked rhythmically on the wood, only to have Gloria kick the crate wide open. Alex screamed, as he went flying through the air, holding the top of Gloria's crate. Melman came around. When he saw Alex come flying towards him, he screamed, as Alex landed on him, breaking his crate apart.

"Gloria," Alex exclaimed, stepping on a piece of wood that hit Melman in the face, then another piece of wood that hit him and Melman in their aforementioned areas.

Out came Gloria with seaweed on her head like hair, starfish on her chest like a bra, and a crab on her crotch.

"All right-y boys," Gloria said, "fun's over."

The starfish and the crab popped off while Gloria pulled the seaweed off of her head.

"Gloria," Alex said.

"Alex," Gloria exclaimed, as she and Alex hugged.

But suddenly, the three animals heard a voice shout, "Whoa!" followed by a British voice that exclaimed, "Whoo-hoo! I've never felt so alive in my entire life!"

Alex, Gloria, and Melman turned just in time to see Marty riding on the backs of two dolphins, while June rode on the back of one dolphin, both of them getting an escort to shore from the dolphins.

"Marty, June?!" Gloria said.

"Marty, June!" Alex exclaimed, happily, as the two animals in question rode towards shore.

"Yeah, right," Marty said, to the dolphins.

"Now, left," June said, to the dolphins. "No, no, not my or Marty's left, your left."

"Okay, boys," Marty and June said, "right here's good!"

The dolphins neatly deposited Marty and June on the island.

"You know," Marty said, "we don't really have anything on us right now. We'll have to get back to you later."

The dolphins chittered good-bye, as they left.

Marty and June chittered as well as June said, "To you too!"

They both shook themselves dry and June's fur looked poofy until she smoothed it down.

"Marty," Alex exclaimed, making Marty and June both turn. "Marty," Alex shouted, running towards his friend.

Marty smiled, as June scampered over to Gloria and Melman, and shouted, running towards Alex, "Alex!"

June broke out into hysterics, as she glanced from Marty to Alex and back, as she could've sworn she had heard 'Chariots of Fire' in the background. (5)

"Marty," Alex shouted, in a slow-mo as he ran towards Marty.

"Alex," Marty shouted, also in slow-mo as he ran towards Alex.

"Marty!"

"Al!"

"Marty," Alex said, but then his mood changed and he glared at Marty.

"Alex?" Marty said, confused as to why his mood had changed.

"Marty!" Alex shouted, angrily.

Marty, instantly realizing that Alex was only running towards him out of anger, quickly turned the other way and said, in slow-mo, "Oh, Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

"Marty," Alex shouted, chasing after him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey, hold on," Marty shouted, running away from him. "Hold on!"

"Don't you run away from me," Alex shouted, hopping up into the air, as Gloria, June, and Melman ran up. "If you run away, that'll only just make me kill you more!"

Melman, Gloria, and June hugged Alex and Marty, as Melman cheered.

"Look at us," Gloria said, as Alex glared at Marty. "We're all together, safe and sound."

"Yeah, here we are," Melman said. But then he said, "Uh, where exactly is 'here?'"

The animals' eyes widened, then they turned around to see the wall of tropical jungle in sunlight.

Melman examined it and then said, "San Diego."

"San Diego?" Gloria said, in disbelief.

"White sandy beaches," Melman said, "cleverly simulated natural environment, wide open enclosures, I'm telling you this could be the San Diego Zoo. Complete with fake rocks." He tapped one with his hoof and said, "Wow! That looks real."

"San Diego," Alex said. "What could be worse than San Diego?"

"I dunno," Marty said. "This place is crack-a-lackin'!" Then he left Alex and Gloria, and June followed him as he said, "Oh, I could hang here, I could hang here."

June smiled, as she examined the jungle, and said, "I don't know why, but this place seems so..."

But before she could finish her thought, Marty suddenly tossed her onto his back and suddenly ran off, as Alex chased Marty.

"I'm gonna kill you, Marty," he shouted.

"Take it easy," Marty shouted, "take it easy!"

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Calm down," June screamed.

"And then I'm gonna bury you, then dig you up, then clone you, and kill all your clones!"

"20-second time-out," Marty and June both shouted, as Marty hid behind Gloria and June hopped off his back.

"And then, I'm never talking to you again," Alex shouted.

"Stop it," Gloria screamed, grabbing Alex by his shoulders. "Look, we're just going to find the people, get checked in, and have this mess straightened out!"

"Oh, great," Alex said, "this is just great. San Diego. Now I have to compete with Shamu and his smug little grin! I can't top that. Can't top it! I'm ruined! I'm done! I'm out of the business!" Then he pointed at Marty, accusingly, as he said, "It's your fault, Marty! You've ruined me!"

"Come on, Alex," Marty said. "Do you honestly think _I_ intended all of this to happen? You want me to say I'm sorry? Is that what you want? Okay, I'm-"

But Alex cut him off and said, "Shush."

"He just shushed me," Marty said.

"Marty, it's alright," June said.

"Yeah," Gloria said, "you gotta be just a little more understanding about-"

"Shush," Alex said, cutting them off.

"Don't you shush me and June," Gloria said.

"Do you hear that?" Alex said, looking straight into the jungle. "Don't you hear that?"

The five listened and heard something. Was that what they thought it was? Music?

* * *

A moment later, Alex, June, Melman, Marty, and Gloria were running through the jungle towards the music.

"I hear it now," Marty said.

"Where there's music, there's people," Gloria said.

"We'll go right to the head honcho," Alex said.

"A sidewalk would be nice," Melman shouted, as they ran through the jungle.

"Yeah, what a dump," Gloria said.

"They should call it the San De Lame-o Zoo," Alex said. "First they tell you, 'Hey, we've got this great open plain thing. Let the animals run wild.' Next thing you notice, there's flowers in your hair and everyone's huggin' everybody."

Melman got his neck caught on a vine, but then got free, as he ran after his friend.

"This place seems fine to me," June said, unaware that she was about to meet a royal lemur who would change her look on love and life forever and would fall madly in love with her and she would do vice versa.

"This place kinda grows on you," Marty said, as he ran through a branch. "This way, guys! Come on!"

Gloria and Melman walked through the branch, but just as Alex came, it hit him in the nose. He groaned in pain, as he ran after the four friends. He hit his foot on a log and he grabbed it in pain. He stepped on a thorn, ran through a spider web, crashed into a tree, and tripped over a log.

The tree began to fall and Alex screamed, "Oh no!"

The tree landed on top of him, but June, Marty, Melman, and Gloria didn't notice as they ran towards a baobab tree in the distance.

* * *

A/n: Well, that's Chapter 5! Next up is one of my most favorite songs in the history of favorite songs! And now some footnotes!

1) Gelman is a reference to Michael Gelman, the executive producer of Live with Regis and Kelly.

2) Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa are the talk show hosts of Live with Regis and Kelly.

3) Matt, Katie, and Al is a reference to Matt Lauer, Katie Couric, and Al Roker.

4) Keira is a reference to my OC's voice actress, Keira Knightley.

5) During the part where Alex and Marty are running towards each other, the song "Chariots of Fire" plays in the background and the setting of the beach is reminiscent of the opening scene of the movie of the same name.

A/n: And now that that's finished, Happy 4th of July!


	6. Meet King Julien

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing!

* * *

Marty, June, Melman, and Gloria stopped behind some foliage.

"Okay," Gloria said to Melman, Marty, and June, "let's make a good impression on the people. Smiles everyone, let's get it together." Marty, June, and Gloria smiled, but then Gloria said to Melman, "Is that the best you can do, Melman?"

"Oh, I'm not smiling," Melman said. "It's gas."

"Okay, well, great," Gloria said. "Let's make gas look good."

Gloria pushed the foliage aside and what the four animals saw wasn't people. It was dancing lemurs!

"Wow," Marty said.

_Lemurs,_ thought June. _Like me._

"It's not people," Gloria said. "It's animals!"

"California animals, dude," Melman said.

"This is like a Puffy party," Marty said.

"What's a Puffy party?" June asked.

Before Marty could explain, something caught June's eye. A lemur had just leapt into the middle of the clearing. He was a ring-tailed lemur like her and had yellow eyes. Then he began to sing:

_**I like to move it move it  
I like to move it move it  
Ya like to..**__._

A bunch of lemurs sang: _**Move it!**_

The lemur sang: _**I like to move it move it  
I like to move it move it  
I like to move it move it  
Ya like to...**_

The lemurs sang again: _**Move it!**_

The lemur sang: _**I like to move it, move it**_

_**You like to move it, move it**_

_**She like to move it, move it**_

_**He like to...**_

The lemurs sang: _**Move it!**_

The lemur sang: _**All girls all over the world  
Original King Julien pon ya case man!  
I love how all the girls that move their body  
And when ya move ya body  
You move it  
Nice and sweet and sassy alright!**_

"What kind of zoo _is_ this?" asked Gloria.

"I just saw 26 _blatant_ health code violations," Melman said.

"Oh my God, he's so handsome," June whispered, staring at the lemur named King Julien.

"I'm lovin' San Diego," Marty said. "This place is off the chizain!"

"27," Melman said.

The lemur sang: _**Woman! Physically fit  
Physically fit  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically fit  
Woman! Physically fit  
Physically fit  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically fit**_

As Marty danced, he said, "We should've brought chips and dip!"

"Wait, where's Alex?" Gloria said, dragging Marty out of the clearing. "What happened to June?"

The three looked into the clearing and saw June dancing her way toward King Julien, scatting. Marty grabbed her by her tail and dragged her out. June pouted, angrily.

"What happened to him?" Gloria said. "He was right behind us. Where is he?"

"I don't know where he's at," Marty said, "but he's missing one heck of a party!"

But suddenly, the music stopped and a lemur screamed, "The foosa! (1) The foosa! The foosa are attacking! Run for your lives!"

All of the lemurs ran away, except for one poor lemur named Mort, who was cornered by four foosa.

"Foosa hungry," one foosa said.

"Foosa eat," another foosa said.

* * *

Alex appeared behind Gloria, brushing off a spider web, as he said, "I hate spider webs. Yeah, thanks a lot, guys. Thanks for waiting up. I really appreciate it."

He parted the foliage and saw the four foosa tossing Mort in a salad bowl.

"Hey, hi," Alex said to them. "Um, we just got in from New York and we're looking for a supervisor because we've been sitting on that beach back there for hours and nobody's even bothered to show up. I don't know how things are normally run around here, but obviously there's been some sort of major screw-up, which is cool." Gloria suddenly spotted a spider crawling up Alex's shoulder. "So if you just point us to the administrative offices," Alex said, as Gloria grabbed a branch and he then noticed the spider, "we'll just-"

"Well, howdy-do," the spider said.

Alex instantly freaked out, making the foosa gasp. Then they quickly ran away, past a bush where all the lemurs were hiding.

"Spider," Alex shouted, as Gloria quickly began trying to whack at the spider. "Spider on my back!"

* * *

Julien, who had seen that, said to an Aye-Aye lemur, "Maurice, did you see that?"

"Yeah," Maurice said. "He scared the foosa away."

Quickly Marty, June, and Melman began rooting for Gloria, as she began to whack at the spider, which had gotten off of Alex's back and shouted, "Get it! Get it! Get it!"

"Where'd he go?" June and Marty said.

"Where'd he go?" Melman said.

"King Julien," Mort said. "What are they? What are they?!"

"They are aliens," Julien said. "Savage aliens from the savage future."

"They've come to kill us," Maurice said, adding to the drama. "And take our women! And our precious metals!" (2)

Mort began crying, as he held King Julien's foot.

"Get up, Mort," King Julien said. "Do not be near the king's feet, okay? Shh, we're hiding. Be quiet everyone, including me. Shh! Who's making that noise?" Maurice gave him a pointed look and Julien said, "Oh, it's me again."

Back in the clearing, Gloria was still beating at Alex, as she shouted, "Come on!"

"Stop it," Alex shouted, grabbing the stick. "Enough! Enough with the stick!"

"I think you got it," Melman said to Gloria, and June nodded in agreement. "I think she got it."

"Is it still on me?" asked Alex. "I hate spiders!"

It's okay," Gloria said. "He's gone."

"They _are_ savages," Mort said. He held the king's foot and said, "Tonight we die."

"The feet," King Julien shouted. "I told you about...I told you...I told every...my feet!" He turned to Maurice and said, "Didn't I tell him about the feet?"

"He did tell you about the feet," Maurice said to Mort, who laughed cutely.

Then a brilliant idea came to King Julien.

"Wait," he said. "I have a plan!"

"Really?" Maurice said.

"I have devised a cunning test to see whether these are savage killers," King Julien said.

Then he and Maurice glanced down at Mort.

"No, ooh!" Mort shouted, as he was kicked out into the clearing by Julien.

Alex, Marty, June, Melman, and Gloria turned and saw Mort, holding his tail.

"Hi there," Marty said, approaching him.

"Where did you come from?" Juniper said, approaching him as well.

But Alex pushed them both back and cleared his throat.

"You guys let _me_ handle it," he said. "Alex handles it. Marty and June do nothing."

June growled, angrily. She picked up a rock and was about to throw it at the back of Alex's head, but Marty stopped her, and June sighed in frustration, as she dropped it.

"Someday, I'm gonna," June muttered. "He's such a jerk!"

Mort shivered, as Alex approached him.

"Hi there," Alex said.

When Mort saw Alex's teeth, he began to cry.

"Oh, sorry," Alex said. "No, no."

"Oh, Alex," Melman said. "What did you do?"

"Tut, tut," June said, with a smirk. "Look who thought he was good around kids."

"Stop, stop," Alex said. "It's okay. I'm just a silly, just a silly lion." But that only made Mort cry harder and Alex shouted, "Oh, gee!"

Marty, June, Gloria and Melman pushed Alex to the side and moved to comfort Mort, as all of the lemurs watched in hiding.

"Poor little baby," Gloria said.

June knelt down to Mort's level and said, "Did that big mean lion scare you?"

Mort nodded and June said, "Oh dear." She turned to Marty, Gloria, and Melman and said, "You hear that? He scared him alright."

"He's a big bad ol' putty tat, isn't he?" Gloria said.

Mort held his arms out to June and June smiled, as she picked him up, and whispered, "It'll be alright. Come on, Mama will hold you."

June then handed him to Gloria and Melman said, "They are so cute from a reasonable distance."

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?" Gloria said. "I just wanna dunk him in my coffee."

Julien looked shocked, as he said, "They're just a bunch of pansies..." But then his eyes landed on the smiling June and he thought, _But she's the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life._

"I don't know," Maurice said, suspiciously. "There's still something about that one with the crazy hairdo that I find suspicious."

Julien smiled and said, "Nonsense, Maurice!" Then he turned to the lemurs and shouted, "Come on, everybody! Let's go and meet the pansies!"

The lemurs raced out into the clearing with a cheer and Mort quickly jumped out of Gloria's arms.

Maurice blew through a conch shell and said, "Presenting your royal Highness, our illustrious King Julien XIII, self-proclaimed Lord of the Lemurs etc. etc., hooray, everybody." (3)

King Julien stepped out of his hiding place, using leaves like Chinese fans, before he tossed them to the side and walked towards the five animals blowing kisses to the lemurs.

"He's got style," Marty said.

"Yes, for a king," June said, with a smile, as Julien hopped on the shoulders of a lemur, who hopped on the shoulders of another, who hopped on another lemur's shoulders.

She quickly climbed onto Marty, as she thought, _So, that's what I've been missing my entire life in the zoo. A beau and a husband!_

"What is he like?" Alex said. "King of the guinea pigs?"

June glared at him, fighting back the urge to strangle him and tear him apart with all both of her bare hands.

"I think it's a squirrel," Melman said.

June angrily grabbed Melman and Alex by their ears and said, "You callin' me a guinea pig or a squirrel? In case you haven't noticed, he's a lemur like me."

June turned back to notice that Julien had come to her, and said, as he kissed her hand, making her blush, "Welcome, giant pansies and lemur! Please feel free to bask in my glow!"

She blushed like an idiot again and Alex said, "Definitely a squirrel."

"Yep, a squirrel," Melman said.

June glared at Alex and leaned in close to his ear. Then she whispered, in a deadly voice, "If you call me a guinea pig _or_ a squirrel, I promise you that you will die a slow and painful death."

Alex shivered, nervously, and June smirked, as she turned back to Julien.

_Took care of him, I did,_ she thought.

"We thank you with enormous gratitude for chasing away the foosa," Julien went on.

"The who-sa?" Gloria said.

"The foosa," Julien explained. "They are always annoying us by trespassing, interrupting our parties and ripping our limbs off-"

"Yes, sounds good," Alex said. "Look, we're just trying to find where the people are."

"Oh my," Maurice said. "What big teeth you have! Man!"

"Shame on you, Maurice," Julien said. "Don't you see that you have insulted the freak?" He turned to Alex and said, "You must tell me, who the heck are you?"

"I'm Alex," Alex said. "_The_ Alex. And this is Gloria, Juniper, Marty, and Melman."

"But you can call me June, Your Highness," June said, as she curtsied to him, like a lady would in front of the king.

"And just where are you giants and you lemur from?" Maurice said.

"We're from New York and we-" Alex began.

Julien put his hands in the time-out signal and then he turned to the lemurs and proclaimed, "All hail the New York Giants!"

"New York Giants," the lemurs repeated.

"What are we doing?" said Alex. "Some sort of in-breeding program? I say, we just gotta ask these bozos where the people are."

"Excuse me," Julien said. "We bozos have the people of course!"

"Whoa," Alex shouted, jumping back.

"Oh, you do," June said, with a smile. "They have the people!"

"Oh," Alex said. "Well. Great! Good!"

"They're up there," King Julien said, pointing to the baobab tree.

The five animals turned and June screamed and jumped into Julien's arms, when she saw a skeleton of a man in a parachute hanging from a branch. But just when she had jumped into his arms, she and Julien could've sworn they had felt a spark pass through them. June got out of his arms as she realized how close she and Julien were.

"Don't you love the people?" Julien said. "Not a very lively bunch though."

"So," Alex said, "do you have any _live_ people?"

"No," Julien said. "Only dead ones."

"I mean," Maurice said, "if we had a lot of live people here, it wouldn't be called 'the wild', would it?"

"The wild?" Marty said in surprise and a big grin spread across June's face.

"Hold up there a second, fuzzbucket," Alex said. "You mean like the 'live in a mud hut, wipe yourself with a leaf' type wild?"

"Who wipes?" Julien said, then laughed.

"Oy vey," Gloria said.

"Oy vey," King Julien echoed.

"Oy vey, everybody," Maurice said.

"Oy vey," the lemurs cheered.

"Could you excuse me for just a moment?" Alex said.

Then he quickly ran off with Gloria and Melman following.

"Don't worry," June said, in a seductive tone. "They're not so bad once you get used to them. Til next time, see ya."

She walked off on two legs, showing her backside, and lifted her tail and looked at Julien with a seductive smile and a wink at him over her shoulder (4) before she and Marty went back to the beach. And Julien didn't know where it came from, but he felt an animalistic desire to go over to her and carpet her all over with kisses.

* * *

Back on the beach, Alex came rushing out of the jungle with Gloria behind him, as he screamed, "Get me out of here! We gotta get out of here!"

"Alex," Gloria shouted.

"Help," Alex screamed, about to plunge into the ocean, but Gloria grabbed him around his middle.

"What are you doing?" Gloria shouted, restraining him.

"I'm swimming back to New York," Alex shouted. "I know my chances are slim, but I gotta try!"

"You can't swim," Gloria shouted.

"I said my chances are slim," Alex said.

Melman raced onto the beach, his head covered in vines and various undergrowth, as he screamed, "Aah! Nature! It's all over me! Get it off! I can't see! I can't see!" Gloria noticed this, then she quickly stepped on a vine, tearing them off, while she still had a grip on Alex. "I can see," Melman said.

But then he screamed and quickly stuck his head into the sand, like an ostrich.

Marty and June were the last ones to come out of the jungle, celebrating that they were in the wild.

Marty began singing the song "Born Free" while June sang over and over again, "I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm hoome!" She and Marty did a bunch of cartwheels and then June let out a loud Indian war cry.

"Okay, look," Gloria said, keeping her grip on Alex's throat, while Alex pointed at it, trying to get Gloria to let go of him, "there's obviously just been a little mistake. I'm sure the people didn't dump us here on purpose. As soon as they realize what happened, they'll come looking for us, right?"

"Yeah, right," Melman said.

"You know something?" Gloria said, dropping Alex. "I bet they're already on their way."

Alex took a gasp for air while Marty and June both sang, "We don't know the words, but we're born free!"

* * *

**2500...no, no, scratch that...2501 Miles South**...

Skipper stepped on the compass and said, "Well, boys, it's gonna be ice cold sushi for breakfast!"

Skipper and Private did a bunch of high-fives, while Kowalski slapped the captain again.

"Rico?" Skipper said.

Rico popped the cork off a bottle of champagne and the champagne welled out.

* * *

A/n: Well, look's like Marty's wish has come true! Next up, Marty and June have fun on their side of the island while Alex constructs a beacon for them to be rescued. And now, some footnotes!

1) 'Foosa' is normally spelled 'fossa,' but the natives of Madagascar spell the name of the fossa 'foosa' that way.

2) Maurice was probably referencing back to Bible times when enemies came and killed men and took women and children as slaves and took precious metals for plundering treasure.

3) A female lemur is usually supposed to be the leader of a tribe of lemurs, but as to how Julien was able to become leader, we'll probably never know.

4) This is the way female lemurs are supposed to breed with males. Check 'ring-tailed lemur' on Wikipedia and click on 'Breeding and reproduction.'


	7. The Beacon of Liberty

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing! Here's-drumroll please-Chapter 7! Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, thank you very much.

* * *

Back on the beach, Melman was in a trench and in front of it was a will written in the sand. Alex, Gloria, and June were gathered around the grave.

"Well," Melman said, holding a flower, "since I'm doomed to die on this forsaken island, I, Melman Menkowitz, being of sound mind and unsound body, have divided my estate equally among the four of you."

A large wave washed up on the shore, destroying half of the will.

"Oh, sorry, Alex," Melman said.

Marty came to the four and said, "Hey! A latrine. Nice work, Melman."

"No," Alex said, "it's not a latrine, it's a grave. You sent Melman to his grave, are you happy?"

"Oh, come on," Marty said, "this isn't the end. This is a whole new beginning! This could be the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

"No," Alex said, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

Alex walked off and Melman said, "Yeah, you abused the power of the birthday wish and brought this bad luck on all of us. Why'd you tell us your wish? You're not supposed to do that!"

That made June turn and say, "For your information, you bozo, Marty didn't tell you his wish!"

"Yeah," Marty said, "you guys _made_ me tell you." June noticed that Alex had grabbed a log and was drawing a line on the sand, separating him and Marty. "Besides," Marty continued, "this isn't bad luck, this is _good_ luck. Look around. There's no fences, no schedules, this place is beautiful! Baby, we were born-"

But Alex cut Marty off and said, "Okay, I've had enough of this!" He pointed to Marty's side of the island and said, "That is your side of the island Marty," then Alex pointed at his side and said, "and this is _our_ side of the island." He pointed at Marty's side of the island and said, "That is the bad side where you can jump and skip around like a magical pixie horse. And do whatever the heck you wanna do all day long. And this," he pointed back at his side, "this is the good side, for those who love New York and care about going home."

"Come on," Marty said, trying to cross.

But Alex blocked his way and said, "No, no. Back, back. Back!"

"You know what," Gloria said, "this isn't good."

"Okay," Marty said, giving up, "you all have your side and I'll have mine. And if you need me, I'll be over here on the fun side of the island. Having a good old time. A yabba-dabba-doo ole time!"

He turned to leave until June said, "Hey, Marty, wait up!"

Marty turned around and much to his surprise, but to Alex's dismay, June quickly jumped over the line and walked towards Marty.

Alex stammered, but then shouted, "Juniper, how could you?! Give me one good reason why-"

June turned and said, angrily, "I'll give you _three_ good reasons why I'd rather go with Marty. One: Like I said before to Melman, my parents came from the wild, two: it was always their wish for me to go back to the wild, and three: I prefer Marty over you. So, Alex, Gloria, Melman," she nodded at each of them before saying, "good luck. If you need me, I'll be on the fun side with Marty." (1)

Then she and Marty walked off singing.

"Why, you," Alex said, angrily. "That's not the fun side! _This _is the fun side, where we're all gonna have a great time surviving until we go home!"

"We're not listening," Marty and June both sang, as they walked off.

"Whew, I love this side," Alex said. "This side's the best! That side stinks! You both are on the Jersey side of this cesspool!"

"Wilma," Marty responded.

"Uh-uh, hey," June sang, "we're still not listening!" (2)

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Melman.

"Don't worry, Melman," Alex said, "I have a plan to get us rescued."

* * *

A moment later, Alex was building something.

"I can't wait to see the looks on Marty and June's faces when they see this," he muttered. As he said this, he glanced over to Marty and June's side of the island and saw them dropping leaves onto the ground. "Ho-ho," Alex said, "just look at them. They're helpless without us!"

But Alex had said that too soon, because Marty had turned to June and said, "Do the honors, June bug!"

"With pleasure, Marty boy," June said.

Making sure that Alex was watching, June undid a knot on a vine and the leaves flew up making a roof. Marty smirked at Alex while June blew a raspberry at him, smacked her bottom, and waved it at him.

"And the crowd goes wild for Marty and June's side of the island," June said, with a smirk and a knowing nod, as she marked a tally down on a scoreboard that had Marty's name on it and Alex's.

Alex scowled at them in turn and then he said to a basketball, that had a painted on face, "Shut up, Spalding!" (3)

* * *

A moment later, Alex was putting the finishing touches on whatever he had been making, while Melman was rubbing two sticks together, trying to make fire.

"I've been standing here for hours, man," Gloria said. "How long do I have to pose like this?"

As soon as Alex was finished, he announced, "She is _finito!_" Gloria turned around and looked on in awe at a replica of the Statue of Liberty, island style, as Alex said, "I defy any rescue boat within a million miles to miss this baby! When the moment is right, we will ignite the Beacon of Liberty and be rescued from this awful nightmare!" Then he turned to Marty and June's side of the island and said, "You better mark one down for this side, June!"

June rolled her eyes, as she marked one down for Alex's side.

Then Alex turned back and said, "What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Then he turned to Melman and said, "How's the liberty fire going, Melman?"

"Great," Melman said, but then he added under his breath, "Idiot."

"I heard that," Alex snapped.

Melman looked over at Marty and June's side of the island, where June had marked down another for their side, because they had made fire by themselves. As to how they were able to, we'll never know.

"Why can't we just borrow some of their fire?" Melman asked.

Alex squinted over at them and said, "That's wild fire! We're not using wild fire on Lady Liberty! Now rub, Melman!"

"I've been doing," Melman said, stopping rubbing. "I can't! I can't do it! I can't do it!" Suddenly, the boards ignited. "Fire," Melman said. June sighed, as she marked down another one for Alex's side. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Then he waved them about and Melman suddenly realized that they were tied to his hooves and began freaking out. He waved them about, accidentally catching the beacon on fire.

"No, no," Alex shouted.

"Fire!" Melman screamed, trying to get it off.

Meanwhile, June glanced over at their side of the island and began marking down a lot for her side and Marty's. She glanced over again and continued marking down.

"Jump, Alex, jump," Gloria shouted. "Don't worry," she shouted, as Alex jumped down, "cats always land on their-" But then she noticed that Alex had landed on his face and said, "Face? Man, what kind of cat are you?"

The beacon burnt up and collapsed on the ground, as Melman doused the fire.

"You maniac," Alex screamed. "You burned it up! Darn you! Darn you all to heck!" (4)

Melman looked bored, as he said, "Can we go to the fun side now?"

* * *

A/n: Well, looks like Marty and June are successful on their side of the island. Next up, Julien has another brilliant plan! And now, more footnotes!

1) The part where June says, "Alex, Gloria, Melman, good luck. If you need me, I'll be on the fun side with Marty," is a reference to the 2004 version of The Phantom of the Opera after Carlotta walks off, the former manager says, "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia."

2) The part where Marty and June both sang, "We're not listening," and June sang, "Uh-uh, hey, we're still not listening!" is a reference to The Emperor's New Groove.

3) "Shut up, Spalding!" is a reference to Cast Away when the main character of the movie had a volleyball for a friend when he was stranded.

4) Reference to Planet of the Apes! "You maniac! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!"


	8. King Julien's Brilliant Plan

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992 **and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the jungle at the baobab tree, a gaggle of lemurs were gathering in a wrecked _Madagascar Tours_ plane for a meeting. Inside the plane, the lemurs chattered excitedly and Maurice was trying to get everybody to quiet.

"Everybody, calm down," Maurice said. "Into your chairs. You over here and you over there! You, let go of his tail. Sit down. Somebody separate those two, would you please?"

He then pressed a button with his foot multiple times and a sign flashed 'Fasten Your Seatbelts' to get them to shut up.

"Calm down, people, okay?" Maurice said. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Now, presenting your Royal Highness, our illustrious blah, blah, blah, etc., etc. Hooray, let's go."

The pilot's seat turned around to reveal King Julien sitting there, holding a skeleton arm.

"Now, everybody," Julien said. "We all have great curiosity about our guests, the New York Giants and the new lemur." One lemur excitedly raised his hand and Julien said, "Yes, Willie."

"I like them," Willie said.

"I like them, I like them," Mort said. "I liked them first. Before I even met them, I liked them. I saw them and I liked them right away."

"Yes, yes," King Julien agreed.

"You hate them compared to how much I like them," Mort continued.

"Ah, shut up," Julien shouted. "You're so annoying!" Mort looked like he was about to cry, but then he giggled cutely. "Now," Julien said, "for as long as we can remember, we have been attacked and eaten by the dreaded foosa."

One lemur got the wrong idea and he shouted, making everyone in the plane panic, "The foosa! The foosa are attacking!"

A chameleon stuck its tongue onto the roof and went up, while a Drouhard's shrew tenrec curled up into a ball like a hedgehog. The lemur screamed and jumped out a window.

One hysterical lemur popped up with a book that read, 'To Serve Lemur.' (1)

"It's a cookbook," he screamed, hysterically. "It's a cookbook!" (2)

"Please, please," Julien said, trying to calm them down. He turned to Maurice and said, "Maurice."

Maurice stepped on the 'Fasten your Seatbelts' button and said, "Shh! Quiet! Come on, yo, they ain't attacking us this very instant!"

"So, my genius plan is this," King Julien said. "We will make the New York Giants our friends and keep them close. Then with Mr. Alex protecting us, we will be safe and never have to worry about the dreaded foosa ever again. I thought of that! I though of that! Yes, me!"

The lemurs cheered and nodded in agreement.

"Hold on, hold on, everybody," Maurice said. "I'm just thinking now. I mean, does anyone wonder why the foosa were so scared of Mr. Alex? I mean, maybe we should be scared too. What if Mr. Alex is even worse than the foosa?" The lemurs looked thoughtful, wondering if Maurice was right. "I'm telling you," Maurice said, "that dude just gives me the heebie-da-ba-jeebies!"

"Maurice," Julien said, sternly, poking the skeleton's finger at Maurice's nose and Maurice rubbed it, "you did not raise your hand. Therefore, your heinous comment will be stricken from the record." The chameleon taking notes of the meeting erased Maurice's comment. "Does anyone else have the heebie-da-ba-jeebies for Mr. Alex?" asked Julien. "No? Good. So shut up! When the New York Giants wake up, we will make sure they wake up in paradise." Then he laughed and said, "Now, who would like a cookie?"

All the lemurs cheered in response, wanting a cookie.

* * *

1) The cookbook "To Serve Lemur" is a reference to a famous episode from "The Twilight Zone" series called "To Serve Man."

2) The setting and on-screen action in this part of the movie is most likely a reference to a scene from "The Naked Gun 2 ½: The Smell of Fear."


	9. Marty and June's Side of the Island

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing!

* * *

Back on the beach, Alex was the only one left on his side of the island, while Gloria and Melman had come to join Marty and June on their side of the island. Behind him was a sign written in bamboo that read, 'Help.'

Marty stood on his side of the island before he finally crossed it toward Alex.

"Al," Marty said, "Melman, Gloria, and June are over there having a good time. There's room on the fun side for one more."

"No, thanks," Alex said.

"Look," Marty said, "I've been thinking. Maybe, if you gave this place a chance, I don't know. You might even enjoy yourself."

"Marty," Alex responded. "I'm tired. I'm hungry. I just wanna go home."

"Could you just give it a chance?" asked Marty. "Think about it. It really isn't the fun side without you."

Marty turned and walked back to his side of the island. The 'P' in the word, 'Help,' broke, making it become 'L', so it made the word read 'Hell.'

* * *

Back on Marty and June's side of the island, Marty, June, Melman, and Gloria laughed.

Melman said, "I know and-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Melman whispered, "Shh. It's him!"

"Really, I haven't noticed," June whispered, sarcastically. Then she whispered, "Told ya Alex was gonna cave!" She held her hand out expectantly and said, "Pay up!"

Melman groaned as he handed her a coin and June smirked.

"Who is it?" Marty called out.

"It's the pizza man," Alex said. "Who the heck do you think it is?"

Marty opened the eye hole and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Can I come to the fun side?"

Marty shut the eye hole and opened the chained door slightly.

"Beg your pardon?" Marty asked, flatly.

"I've been kind of a jerk, Marty," Alex said.

_And?_ Marty added silently.

"But I've been thinking about what you said and," Alex said, "I'm sorry."

That was all Marty needed to hear, as he shut the door, unchained it, and then opened it.

"Welcome to _Casa De Wild_," Marty said. "Take a load off!" Alex was about to come in, but Marty said, "Hey, wipe your feet."

Alex wiped his feet on a doormat that said, 'Wild Sweet Wild.'

Alex came in and Gloria said, "Alex!"

"'Bout time you came," June said, with a smile. "I was wondering when you were gonna come."

"_Mi casa es su casa_," Marty said.

Alex looked around and then said, "Very impressive."

Marty quickly shook something up in a container and then poured it into a coconut.

"Hey, have a drink," Marty said. "It's on the house."

Alex drank it, but then spat it out.

"This is sea water," he said.

Marty spat the sea water out and said, "Oh, you don't swallow it. It's just temporary until the plumbing's done." Then he said, "Hey, you all look hungry. How would you like some of nature's goodness?"

Gloria spat out her sea water and said, "You have food?"

June grinned and nodded.

"The fun side special, coming up," Marty said, as he pressed a lever and a tray came down, with five sticks of seaweed on it. "Seaweed on a stick?"

Alex spat out his sea water and said, "Seaweed?"

"On a stick," Marty said. "You don't love it, til you try it!"

* * *

Moments later, Melman was roasting his seaweed while Alex was trying to eat it. After he roasted it, he blew out the fire and tasted it.

"Unbelievable," Melman said.

"So good," Gloria said.

"Good thing it's a plant since I'm an herbivore," June said, happily.

"Does kind of hit the spot, doesn't it?" asked Marty. But he was proved wrong as Alex coughed from the taste and tried to spit it out. "Though, maybe it _could_ use a little lemon," Marty said.

"No, it's great," Alex said. "It's really great. Doesn't get any better."

"Oh, but it does," Marty said. "Check this out!"

He pulled another lever and the roof moved aside to reveal a starry sky.

"Wow," Gloria said, in awe. "Would you look at that."

"It's so beautiful," whispered June.

"It's like billions and billions of helicopters," Alex said.

Just then, a shooting star flashed across the sky.

"A shooting star," Marty said. "Make a wish! Quick!"

"How about a thick juicy steak?" asked Alex, making Marty, Gloria, Melman, and June turn to him.

"You know what, Alex?" Marty said. "I promise you I'm gonna find you a steak tomorrow if it kills me."

"Thanks, Marty," Alex said.

"It's getting late," Melman said, with a yawn. "I guess I'm gonna-"

He fell asleep and Gloria said, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack too."

"Me three," June said.

"Sweet dreams, everyone," Gloria said.

But neither animal had any idea that it was _almost_ gonna kill not only Marty, but June, Melman, and Gloria as well.

* * *

A/n: Oh, don't worry, Marty. It's almost gonna kill you tomorrow. Read and review!


	10. Julien's Plan Goes Into Action

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing!

* * *

Later that night, as all five animals slept, June felt someone trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, Mama," June muttered. "Please."

Someone shook her again and June yawned and said to Gloria, who had woken her up, "What?"

Gloria's only response was to point and Juniper followed her gaze and looked surprised when she saw Alex licking Marty's haunch. She quickly nudged Marty awake and when Marty woke up, she pointed and Marty looked surprised, as well.

"Alex," he said.

Alex's eyes opened, but then they widened in surprise when he saw he was licking Marty. Then he looked up and saw that Marty, Gloria, Melman, and June had seen this and were giving him funny 'What the heck are you doing?' looks.

Marty finally broke the uneasy silence and asked, "What are you doing?"

Alex quickly licked his finger and counted, "27, 28, 29, 30. Hmm, 30 black and only 29 white. Looks like you're black with white stripes after all. Dilemma solved. Good night!"

Then he quickly turned over on his side and pretended to snore. After a moment, Marty, June, Gloria, and Melman went back to sleep. Marty stared at his stripes for a moment, before he smiled and laid back down. June couldn't help but wonder if the fact of Alex licking Marty had to do with that predatory factor of the wild her parents had been telling her about. Finally, she went back to sleep, dreaming of her handsome lemur king.

* * *

Up in a nearby tree, all the lemurs had been watching this and King Julien said to Maurice, "You see, Maurice? Mr. Alex was only grooming his friend. He's clearly a tender loving thing. How can you have the heebie-da-ba-jeebies for Mr. Alex? Look at him. He's so cute and plushy."

Maurice, who had been watching what had happened and his suspicions were starting to be confirmed, said, "I don't think he was grooming him, Julien. Looked more like he was tasting him to me."

"Suit yourself, no matter," Julien said. "I don't care about it. Soon, we will put my excellent plan into action. All we have to do is wait until they are deep in their sleep." Julien waited for 11 seconds and when nothing happened, he shouted, "How long is this going to take?!"

Alex, June, Marty, Gloria, and Melman woke up when they heard that shout. They turned around and all the lemurs hid. Marty, June, Melman, Alex, and Gloria turned back, shrugged, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Antarctica**

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private stared at their homeland in dismay. Nothing. Nothing but cold wastelands and blowing snow.

Private turned to his comrades and said, "Well, this sucks."


	11. Julien and June

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing!

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up to find Julien on his chest.

"Wake up, Mr. Alex," Julien was saying. "Rise and shining." Alex shut his eyes and opened them once more, as Julien said, "Wakey, wakey, Mr. Alex." Alex shut his eyes again, but was shaken awake by Julien, who shouted, "Wake up! Alex!" Alex's eyes widened when he saw Julien and King Julien asked, with the same bemused expression June had on her face when she and Melman came to tell Alex that Marty was gone, "You suck your thumb?"

Alex screamed and Marty, June, Gloria, and Melman woke up in a hurry when they heard Alex scream and they screamed as well. Then they panicked and ran around.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Alex.

"What is this?" shouted Melman.

"Don't be alarmed, giant freaks," Julien said, as he walked over to them on stilts. He even had an extra pair for June, who looked half confused and half flattered, as she accepted. "While you were asleep, we simply took you to our little corner of paradise. Welcome to Madagascar!"

He seemed to say the latter more to June, as he kissed her hand again.

_Déjà vu_, June thought, with a blush.

"Mada-who-ha?" asked Marty.

Alex shut Marty's mouth, turned his head in another direction, and let Marty's mouth drop open in surprise.

"No, not who-ha," Julien said, joining June's side, as they took in a beautiful sight. "As-car."

"Oh my God," whispered June. "It's so beautiful."

"Marty," Alex said. "It's-"

"Just like my mural back at the zoo," Marty said, finishing Alex's thought.

"No, fella," Gloria said. "That is the real deal right there."

"Look at that," Julien said. "That's not a bad view!"

"I mean, that's the thing you were always looking at," Alex said, "but it's actually there. That's like the real version of-"

But Marty cut Alex off and said, "How about once around the park? Let's get our blood pumping, get those lungs breathing all this fresh air! Who's with me?"

"Ah, no," Alex said. "I really don't think I can-" Alex tagged Marty and said, "You're it!"

"Hey," Marty said, "wanna play rough, huh?" He quickly ran and tripped Alex, as he said, while June, Julien, Gloria, and Melman watched, "Got ya there!"

June laughed and said, "Just like two little kids."

"Come here," Alex said, as he tackled Marty and June laughed again.

"Hey, stop that," Marty said, as he followed. "Hey, you're crazy!"

June smiled, as they ran off.

* * *

**Julien's POV**:

As I watched her two friends run off together, she laughed. That laugh sounded like the wind blowing through chimes knocking together.

"Just like two little kids," she said, with a gleeful smile and another laugh.

Finally, I decided to start a conversation with her. Maybe she would love to walk and talk with me. I had seen it in her eyes.

"They are good friends, are they not, Juniper?" I asked her.

She jumped slightly, but then regained her composure and said, with a smile, "Yes, your Highness, they are. I've known those four since I was a baby lemur. My parents used to live in the wild. But they were taken away to the zoo when my mom was pregnant with me."

"I see," I said. "And where are they now? What happened to them?"

The smile fell from her face and I knew that this was probably bad for her to discuss, so I was about to change the subject until she said, "When I was 3, my parents had an illness. I can't even remember for the life of me what that illness was. They recovered quickly from it, but then the night after they had gotten better, they died...in their...sleep."

She leaned against me and began crying and I said, "I'm very sorry."

She smiled as she wiped away her tears and said, "It's alright. It's in the past now."

We both heard music starting up.

"Would you like to dance together?" I asked her.

She glanced to her two friends and they nodded.

"I couldn't say no to a king," she said, with a smile.

* * *

**Juniper's POV**:

I smiled as I watched Marty and Alex go.

Out of the blue, Julien said, "They are good friends, are they not, Juniper?"

I jumped slightly, but then regained my composure.

"Yes, your Highness, they are," I said. "I've known those four since I was a baby lemur. My parents used to live in the wild. But they were taken away to the zoo when my mom was pregnant with me."

"I see," Julien said, with a knowing nod. "And where are they now? What happened to them?"

My smiled faded as I remembered what happened to them.

"When I was 3," I said, "my parents had an illness. I can't even remember for the life of me what that illness was." Tears now welled up into my eyes, as I said, "They recovered quickly from it, but then the night after they had gotten better, they died...in their...sleep."

I leaned against him and began crying and he hugged me. His hug felt strangely comforting.

"I'm very sorry," he said to me.

I cleared my throat and wiped away the tears, as I said, with a smile, "It's alright. It's in the past now."

Suddenly, we heard music start up.

"Would you like to dance together?" Julien asked me.

I turned to Gloria and Melman and they nodded.

I smiled at him as I turned back and said, "I couldn't say no to a king."

* * *

**Normal POV**:

Melman and Gloria watched as June and Julien walked towards the dance floor and smiled, while Maurice smirked. He could definitely sense some romantic tension between Julien and June.

"Just look at June," Gloria said. "She's growing up!"

"A little too fast," Melman observed, as he saw Julien's arm slide around June's waist and June do the same, "but still growing up."


	12. Shall We Dance?

Thanks to **Second daughter of Eve** and **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing!

* * *

Marty and Alex swung into the clearing with Tarzan yells and landed in the middle of the party.

"Man, I feel...great," Alex said, giving Marty a couple noogies.

But then Marty saw Julien and Juniper together and then he said, "Hey, Alex! Look."

The two both looked amused as they saw June and Julien dancing together. June has only known him for two days and now they're acting like they've known each other for a year! They both stopped dancing and kissed.

Alex made a face of disgust and Marty shouted, "June!"

June and Julien pulled away and whistled innocently.

"What?" June said, innocently. "It's not our faults! The music just took us away, that's all!"

Then she quickly hurried off.

"Marty, Marty, Marty!" Gloria said, from where she was being given a massage by lemurs. "Like you said, baby, it's-"

"Crack-a-lackin'!" Alex said.

As soon as Alex left, June came to Gloria and said, "Okay, is it me or is Alex acting a tad strange?"

"Ain't that right, Melman?" Alex said, as he did the river dance on Melman's neck.

"Oh, yeah," Melman said. "Oh yeah!"

June had come to dance with Julien and Maurice again, but this time, she wasn't dancing too close to Julien, she was dancing beside him.

"You see, Maurice," Julien said. "Alex is now a friend and the foosas are nowhere to be seen. It could be said that my plan is working in a very good kind of way."

"Alex, you gotta try this," Marty said, shoving a pineapple into Alex's mouth.

Alex spat it out and Julien caught it.

"I feel good," Alex said. "I feel like a king again!"

Julien tossed the pineapple to Maurice and said, "King?"

"That's right," June said, with a nod.

"Yeah," Marty said, "you should see his act." Then he turned to Alex and said, "Come on, Alex, why don't you show 'em some of your act?"

June whispered to Julien, "I've seen it 24/7 since I lived at the zoo."

"No," Alex said, "I don't really think I could-Okay!"

* * *

A/n: Well, that's Chapter 12! Next up, Marty learns about one cruel aspect of the wild-the hard way!


	13. The Cruel Truth About The Wild

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "What A Wonderful World." It belongs to Louis Armstrong.

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing!

* * *

Moments later, Marty announced through a conch shell, "Ladies and gentlemen, primates of all ages, the wild proudly presents the king!"

From behind a rock, Alex said with Marty, "Alex the lion!" He cheered.

Marty said, happily, "E flat, fellas."

"And swing it," June said.

Alex jumped onto a rock as all the lemurs cheered.

"The king is in the house," Marty said.

From his throne, where Maurice was standing next to him, Julien said, "If he's a king, then where's his crown? I've got a crown. I've got a very nice one! Look at it!" He glanced up and said, "Have I got it on?"

No one noticed the foosa arrive, but when they saw Alex, they stopped at a distance.

"Do the roar, man," Marty shouted. "Do the roar!"

Alex roared, but this time, it wasn't one of his normal roars. It was that of a lion in the wild. The crowd instantly fell silent and the foosa retreated almost instantly. Maurice took one step forward, looking on suspiciously, whilst June looked concerned.

But then, Marty said, "Wow, I've never heard _that_ one before! Yeah, go wild, man, come on!" Then he turned to the crowd and said, "Break out the wave!"

Everybody in the crowd did the wave, but then, June just so happened to look up and became concerned again as she saw Alex's claws pop out, as he licked his lips. Marty turned his back, as he did the wave with the lemurs.

Suddenly, Marty felt something sharp clamp down over his rear and he cried out in pain. Melman and Gloria's mouths dropped open in surprise and June's eyes widened in fear and concern as she quickly headed to the front of the crowd while Maurice's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock and Julien, having just noticed this, sat straight up in his throne in shock, looking just as shocked as Maurice. Once June reached the front of the crowd, she stopped short and gasped. What she had seen was Alex biting Marty's hindquarters.

Confused, Marty got back onto all fours, while Mort clapped, but then stopped, as he realized that nobody was clapping.

"Marty," June said, "you _might_ wanna look behind you."

"Well, okay," Marty said, turning around. "But I don't see why I have to-" But then he stopped when he saw Alex biting him. "Excuse me," Marty said and Alex looked up. "You're biting my butt!"

Alex's eyes returned to normal.

He looked down and then said, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Marty said.

Alex looked down again and, seeing that he was, quickly let go and wiped his tongue.

"Alex," Gloria said, as she and Melman ran up to Marty, who looked shocked, and Alex, "what did you just do?"

"You just bit me on the butt," Marty exclaimed, mortified, while June climbed up and checked his butt for any infections.

"No, I didn't," Alex said, "did I?"

"You kind of did," Melman said.

"He's right, you know," June agreed.

"He just bit me on the butt," Marty said to Melman, Gloria, and June. Then he turned to Alex and said, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I...Oh...Uh," Alex said, trying to explain himself.

Melman, Marty, June, and Gloria glared at him, expectantly, as Marty asked, "Why'd you bite me?"

"Man," Maurice said, pushing his way through the crowd to the five, with Julien close behind. "It's because _you_ are his dinner."

"What?!" Alex said.

"Excuse me?" Gloria said, as the four stared at him in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"That's dumb," Melman said, while Alex looked on, just as confused.

"Aye-Aye lemur advisor of the ring-tailed lemur king of lemurs say what?" June said. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my entire life!"

"Come, come, Maurice," Julien said, in agreement. "What is a simple bite on the buttocks amongst friends?" He stuck his tail out to Maurice, who smacked himself on the forehead, realizing Julien didn't get it, and said, "Here, give me a nibble."

Maurice shoved him away and said, as June came to Julien's side, "The party is over, Julien. Your 'brilliant plan' has failed."

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked in shock, as he, Gloria, June, and Melman stared at him.

"Your friend here," Maurice explained, referring to Alex, "is what we call a deluxe model hunting and eating machine."

June, seeing Alex playing with a butterfly, thought, _Yeah, define 'deluxe model hunting and eating machine.'_

"And he eats steak," Maurice said, as he then pointed to the four, "which is you."

"Get out of here," Gloria said, as Julien left June's side and June followed him.

"Okey-dokey, Maurice," Julien said, in defeat. "I admit it. The plan failed." Then he exclaimed in despair, as the four stared at him, June with a sad look, as he put emphasis on these next words, "All is lost! We're all doomed! The foosas will come back and gobble us with their mouths! Because...we are all steak!"

Marty, June, Gloria, and Melman were horrified.

"I'm steak," Mort said, happily, while one lemur rolled his eyes at the little lemur. "Me-me-me-me-me!"

"Mr. Alex can_not_ stay here," Maurice said, sternly, and Julien put a stern look on his face as well, putting an arm around June, who stared at Alex in confusion, fear, and concern, to protect her. "He belongs with his own kind."

No sooner had Maurice said that, Alex's pupils suddenly constricted and June instantly thought, _Uh-oh._

Maurice was the first to turn into a steak before Alex's eyes, as he said, "On the foosa side of the island."

Julien was the next to turn into a steak, as he said, jumping onto Maurice's shoulders, "By the power vested in me, by the law of the jungle, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah...be gone!"

All of the lemurs turned into steaks, then Gloria, Melman, and June turned into steaks.

Marty was the last to turn into a steak, as he said, "What? Come on. Do I look like a steak to you?"

"Yeah," Alex said, hoarsely, and June's eyes widened in terror, the minute she heard that.

"Oh snap," she muttered.

But Marty didn't hear as he turned back to his three friends.

"See?" Marty said, happily, as he turned to June, Julien, Maurice, Melman, and Gloria. "I told you I don't look like a-"

"Psst, psst," June whispered, jumping onto Marty. "Marty."

"What?" Marty said, turning to June. June leaned in and began whispering into his ear. "He did?" Marty said, his eyes widening in shock. June nodded, grimly, as she jumped down. "Wait, wait," Marty said, in disbelief, as he turned back to Alex, "what did you say?"

"Oh yeah," Alex exclaimed.

He jumped onto all fours and growled, making everyone gasp in terror and fear.

"He's going savage," Mort pointed out, fearfully and nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa," June said, nervously. "Now, now, everyone, I think I know a way we _all_ can be happy. And maybe that's if we just back away..." On 'back away', she began to take a few slow steps backward, as she said, "real slow-like and..." But then, she screamed this next part, as she turned in the direction of the jungle and ran in place for a few moments, before dashing off, as she screamed, "_**RUN FOR OUR LIVES!**_"

But Marty stopped her from running any further away by putting his hoof on her tail and said, "Uh, June? How's that supposed to make me happy?"

"Well," Julien said, with a shrug, "I don't know how that is supposed to make me happy, but she's right!" Then he quickly pointed in the direction of the jungle, where June had been about to run off to, and screamed, "_**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_"

Maurice didn't need a second invite, as he took off with Julien still on top of him. But then, Julien's crown fell off his head and Julien was quick to lean back and grab it, as Maurice ran away. (A/n: I had this part paused and when I saw that Julien had grabbed his crown, I was in hysterics.)

As all of the lemurs screamed and ran away to hide, Alex lunged towards Marty.

"Marty, run!" Gloria screamed, as Julien and Maurice took off and she and Melman dashed off after them.

"Yeah, we gotta get out of here," June screamed, as she got her tail free and ran off.

"Yah!" Marty screamed, as he followed Melman, Gloria, and June.

June nervously looked behind her, as she ran away, swearing that she could've heard the National Geographic theme in the background, and gasped in terror, as she noticed Alex jump to get Marty. It almost looked like Marty was done for, as Alex came closer and closer, but then Marty's saving grace was a coconut which hit Alex on the head, giving Marty enough time to escape. June laughed at Alex, as he hit the ground three times, stumbled, and then collapsed in a heap out cold on the ground. June then smiled as she knew it was Julien and Maurice, who had thrown the coconut, as another fell onto the ground.

"Thank you, your Highness and Maurice," June shouted, joyfully, as she, Marty, and their friends fled into the jungle. "We'll be forever grateful to you for saving our lives, not to mention Marty's!"

June disappeared from view in the jungle, as the four friends ran for their lives to safety.

"You're welcome, Juniper!" Julien called out to June, from on top of a coconut tree with Maurice, who had an extra coconut in his hands, ready to drop it on Alex's head again, should Alex try to chase after them again. Then he turned back and smirked, as he said to Maurice, "A bull's-eye." He patted Maurice on the head, as he said, "Excellent shot, Maurice."

"Thank you," Maurice said, flattered by Julien's compliment.

* * *

Back on the ground, Alex came to, his eyes back to normal, and watched as the steak changed back into Marty fleeing into the jungle for his life. Alex was shocked. He couldn't have almost killed Marty! Could he have?

"Marty?" Alex said, staring after Marty in shock and disbelief, unable to believe he had almost killed Marty, as he then became sad, knowing what would've happened to Marty had not that coconut hit him on the head. "I'm so sorry, Marty," he said, sadly.

He got up and silently watched as Marty continued to flee into the jungle, without a backward glance at Alex. It was there and then that Alex would've given anything to run after Marty to apologize, but that would only give Marty the wrong idea that Alex was still chasing after him.

"What is wrong with me?" Alex said, putting his hands on his head, forgetting that his claws were still out. "Ow," he said. He stared at his paws in shock and then muttered, "Oh no. What have I done? It's true. I'm a monster. I gotta get out of here!"

And with that said, he ran away, never to come back to his friends, ever again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloria, Melman, June, and Marty stopped running and looked behind them.

"Did we lose him?" Melman asked.

"I think so," June said, trying to catch her breath. "We're safe...for now."

The four sadly turned away. Tears welled up into June's eyes. It made her cry to think about what would've happened if that coconut had missed or hadn't dropped onto Alex's head. She couldn't stop crying at the thought.

"Oh," she muttered sadly. "I-If Maurice hadn't dropped that coconut."

As they walked away, the four could've sworn they had heard a man begin to sing in the background.

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

As the four continued to walk further into the jungle to go back to the beach, they smiled weakly as they watched a hummingbird land on a flower to pollinate. Unfortunately, that flower turned out to be a Venus flytrap, which devoured the poor hummingbird whole. Marty gasped in shock and walked away and Gloria followed. The Venus flytrap burped, spitting out feathers, making Melman and June cry out in terror.

_The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"  
They're really saying "I love you"_

The four sadly walked along. Just then, a mouse came out and waved hi to them. Suddenly, a Madagascar ground boa (1) attacked the mouse and Marty, June, Gloria, and Melman gasped, then looked sad, thinking the snake had gotten the mouse, until the mouse walked out, with no harm done to it. The mouse walked off, but was then caught by a Madagascar Harrier-hawk (2). The four looked sad, now knowing the mouse was done for.

Marty and June spotted a duckling (3) walking around on the ground. June cupped it in her hands, ran towards a nearby pond, with Marty, Melman, and Gloria following close behind her, and set it down in the pond. The four smiled, as the duckling swam around, until it was eaten by a Nile crocodile (4), making their smiles change into shocked looks. Marty, Melman, June, and Gloria's shocked looks were then replaced by sad ones, June's with tears welling up into her eyes, knowing that there was no ignoring the fact about predator and prey now. It couldn't be changed.

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world  
Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Oh yeah

* * *

A/n: Well, looks like Alex has left and Marty's finally found out about the predatory factor of the wild. And now, more footnotes!

1) The Madagascar ground boa just so happens to be the lemur's predator.

2) The Madagascar Harrier-hawk is also the lemur's predator.

3) What the heck is a duckling doing in Madagascar when it should be in the US?

4) Strange how an African reptile is in Madagascar when it should be in Egypt in the Nile.


	14. Marty and June Disappear

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** for reviewing!

* * *

Melman, June, Marty, and Gloria came out of the jungle back to the place where they had originally been before they had been chased off by Alex. The four sadly turned and stared at the watering hole. The sky was now disappearing to be replaced by ominous-looking clouds, seemingly to match the four animals' moods.

Marty stared on sadly, unable to believe what had just happened a few hours ago.

Finally, he broke the silence and said, "What have I done? This is a nightmare!" Then he added, sadly, "And it's all my fault. Now, because of me, we've lost Alex!"

"Oh, Marty," June said, sadly. "Up until now, I had forgotten all about one of the stories containing predator and prey in the wild that my parents had used to tell me about. Now I remembered, but then it was too late."

Tears began to fall freely out of June's eyes, as she said this last part.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Melman.

"We're gonna find a way to help him," Gloria said and June wiped her eyes, "that's what we're gonna do. Come on, we're New Yorkers, right? We're tough."

"Yeah," Marty said.

"We're gritty," Gloria said.

"Yeah," Marty said, again.

"We're adaptable!" Gloria said.

"Heck yeah!" June said, in agreement.

"And we are _not_ going to lie down like a bunch of Melmans," Gloria said.

"No, we're not," Melman agreed, unaware that Gloria had been referring to him. Suddenly, there was the sound of a giant klaxon horn. "Oh, Gloria," he said, thinking she had done it.

"That was not me, okay?" Gloria said. "That was the boat. The boat!"

"Wait a minute," June said. "The boat?"

"The boat?" Marty said. Then it occurred to him. "The boat's come looking for us! Come on, guys, we gotta flag it down!"

No sooner had the four come out of the jungle, they saw the ship sailing past the island.

"There it is," Marty shouted.

"Over here," the four screamed.

"Help, help," June added.

Gloria, June, and Marty scrambled on top of Melman's head.

"Come on, give me a lift," Gloria said. "Come on, lift me up, lift me up!"

"Help," Marty shouted. "Help! Help!"

"Oi, we're over here," June shouted.

"Over here," Gloria screamed.

Melman staggered about, trying to hold the three animals' weight, as he said, "My head. My head. Guys!"

But June, Marty, and Gloria paid no attention.

"Over here," Marty and June screamed.

"Over here," Gloria screamed.

"You have no idea how much this hurts," Melman said.

He collapsed under their weight and Gloria, Marty, and June screamed, as they fell. But then something good happened. The ship turned toward their island.

"Look," Gloria said. "It's turning! It's coming back!"

"Whoo-hoo," June exclaimed, as the four friends got up and danced together happily.

"Yes, this way," Melman said.

Suddenly, Marty stopped dancing and looked back into the jungle.

"Over here, baby," Gloria said.

Marty quickly ran towards the jungle and June said, "Marty, what are you-?"

Gloria and Melman stopped celebrating and saw Marty stop and turn around.

"You guys flag down that boat," Marty dictated. "I'll go find Alex!"

Marty turned to run to the jungle, but he ran in place, as Gloria grabbed his tail and said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, hold on there!"

"Hold on there, cowboy!" June said, grabbing Marty's hind leg, as Marty stopped running and turned to them.

"You can_not_ go back there alone," Gloria said.

"Yeah, he bit you on your butt, for goodness' sake," June said.

"Come on," Marty said, assuringly. "I know Alex. When he hears we're rescued, he'll snap out of it!"

"The people are coming," Melman said. "They can help us!"

"Melman's right," said Gloria. "The people will know what to do. Now, come on, we gotta flag down that boat!"

No sooner had Gloria said that, she saw the boat come steaming towards them. Nobody noticed Marty seize the opportunity to back away, except for June, who did.

"Marty, what in heaven's name are you doing?" June said. "Gloria said that the people are coming and can help us!"

"June," Marty said, solemnly. "I'm going back for Alex no matter what. And I'd feel assured if you came with me."

"But, Marty," Juniper said, "you'll die! You're my closest best friend!"

"You're my friend too, June," Marty said. "Now, will you help me?"

June stared at him for a moment before she came to a conclusion. Alex was Marty's second best friend and Marty would do anything for him.

"You'd do anything to help Alex, wouldn't you?" June said, conclusively.

Marty nodded, solemnly.

"Very well," June said. "I'll come with you to help. I just hope he'll listen and we won't become gory remains of ourselves."

June clambered onto Marty's back and the two rode off into the jungle, in search of Alex. As they went further into the jungle, June turned and broke the fourth wall.

"Well," she said to the readers, referring to the fact that she had met the lemur she loved before she was gonna die, "at least I've lived a good long life."

* * *

Back on the beach, the boat came to a stop as Melman's face touched it. The boat honked its horn one last time.

An anchor landed on the beach and down came four familiar penguins. It was Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

"Now, this is more like it," Skipper said, as Rico began applying sun screen on himself.

"You," Gloria said. "Oh, ma-where are the people?"

"We killed them and ate their livers," Skipper responded. (1)

Gloria stared at him in speechless horror, until Skipper said, "Gotcha there, didn't I? Just kiddin', doll. The people are fine." He and Kowalski did a low-five, as he said, "They're on a really slow lifeboat to China." But then, he said, "Hey! I know you two. Where's that psychotic lion and our monochromatic and monochromatic-tailed friends?"

"Marty and June?" Melman said. He and Gloria turned and he said, "They're right-"

But Marty and June weren't there.

Gloria and Melman looked around for Marty and June as Melman said, "Where did they go? They were right behind us."

Gloria sighed in frustration and said, "They both went back for Alex, they're gonna get themselves killed!"

"Well, boys," Skipper said to his three friends, "our monochromatic and monochromatic-tailed friends are in danger. Looks like we have a job to do." Private pulled out a notepad and a crayon, as Skipper said, "Captain's log. Embarking into hostile environment. Kowalski, we'll need to win the hearts and the minds of the natives. Rico, we'll need special technical equipment. We're gonna face extreme peril. Private probably won't survive."

When Private heard that, the tip of his crayon broke and he looked up in worry.

* * *

A/n: Well, guys, looks like Marty and June might be in danger in the next chapter. Who will save them? Will it be Alex, Gloria, Melman, the penguins, or all of them?

June: (matter-of-factly) Nausicaa, you've seen this movie over a million times. You know what happens in the end.

Me: Well, does it hurt to be dramatic? Now, some footnotes!

1) "We killed them and ate their livers" is a reference to Hannibal Lecter.


	15. Saving Marty and June

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "New York, New York." It belongs to Frank Sinatra. And one more thing. I don't own the Wuxi (woo-shee) Finger Hold. It belongs to Kung Fu Panda, which I am unfortunate enough not to own. It only belongs to John Stevenson and Mark Osborne. I'll give you a little more info on the Wuxi Finger Hold at the end of this chapter.

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992,** **Second daughter of Eve**, and **Alex Derus** for reviewing! Oh, and by the way, **Alex Derus**, thanks for pointing out the mistake in Chapter 13! I'll get to fixing it once I'm done with Chapter 15!

A/n: Here's the long-awaited Chapter 15. But you guys _might_ hate me for what happens to June at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marty and June had arrived at the foosa side of the island, in an unorthodox matter, I'll admit. They had tumbled down a hill, gotten some scratches from rocks, tumbled down a flower-covered hill with no harm, and then jumped up and down in pain when they were tumbling through a cactus patch. Then June ended up falling into a river and Marty had jumped in to save her, only for them both to fall screaming over a waterfall.

Now that they had reached the foosa side of the island, Marty had a cactus on his butt while June had one stuck on her back. Marty bumped it against a rock, making it fall off. June was still having trouble getting hers off, so Marty quickly got it off her with his teeth and spat it out.

"Alex," Marty called out, as he and June walked into foosa territory, unaware that there were a bunch of foosa staring after them with hungry looks on their faces, "come out, Alex! The boat's here!"

"We can go home," June added.

As the two walked in search of Alex, June had the sudden feeling that she was being watched and followed. And behind her, sure enough, were three foosa. She turned around and they disappeared.

"Odd," she muttered. "I could've sworn..."

She shrugged and quickly ran after Marty to help him find Alex.

Finally, the two both found Alex.

"Alex," Marty said.

"Alex," June said.

When Alex saw them both, he said, quietly, "Marty? June?"

June stood on top of one of the rocks of Alex's makeshift cage holding onto the edge of one, staring at Alex, almost pitifully, while Marty approached.

"Snap out of it, Alex," Marty said. "The boat came back!"

"We can go home," June added.

"We can go back to civilization," Marty said, "and everything will be just like it used to be."

"Stay back," Alex said, sadly as he backed away, until he was against a big rock. "Please. I'm a monster."

Upon hearing that, Juniper felt her insides twist with pity.

"Alex," June said, trying to hold back the tears of pity that were threatening to fall any minute, "it's alright."

"You're no monster," Marty said, assuringly. "You're my best friend. We're a team." He leaned through the bars of the cage, as he said, "You and me, remember?"

June saw Alex about to lunge towards Marty and she screamed, as she quickly jumped out of the way in time, "Heads up!"

Marty quickly jumped away in time, barely avoiding Alex's claws.

Tears began to well up into June's eyes, as she put a hand to her chest to slow her pounding heart, as she muttered, sadly, "So, it's true."

Alex looked sad, realizing what he had almost done, and then he said, "I don't wanna hurt you."

Marty stared at Alex in shock.

"Ah," Alex said, holding his hand.

Then he quickly ran into his hut, while Marty and June could do nothing but just stare after him. Suddenly, the feeling that she and Marty were being watched resurfaced in June and she glanced up and gasped, as she saw a gaggle of foosa.

"It's the foosa," she muttered. "We're gonna die. Uh, Marty?"

But Marty ignored her, as he squeezed through the bars. June followed, until Marty stopped a few yards in front of the hut.

"Alex," Marty said, solemnly. "I ain't leaving without you."

* * *

From inside of his hut, Alex didn't respond, but sadly covered his eyes.

* * *

Back outside, Marty sighed, as he walked away and sat down a rock. There was no way he was going to get Alex to come with him.

Suddenly, an idea came to Marty.

_Unless..._ He thought.

"Alex," Marty said. "I'm thinkin' of a song. It's a wonderful song. I'm sure you're familiar with it."

Then Marty began to sing the song that Alex was all too familiar with, as he looked up.

Marty: _Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
We are a great big part of it _

There was no response.

"Come on," Marty said, using the same words Alex had used on him 3 nights ago, before Marty had decided to go the wild. "You know the words. Two little words!" From inside of the hut, Alex's eyes went back to normal, as Marty said, "Please don't make me sing this by myself." June turned and gasped as she saw the foosa start crawling down the cliff towards them, as Marty said, "You really don't wanna hear me sing this by myself."

June looked terrified, as she stammered, staring at the foosa, "Uh, M-M-Marty?"

Marty turned, slightly, and said, "What? What is it, June?"

June grabbed his head, turned it in the direction of where she had seen the foosa coming towards them, and screamed, "_**LOOK!**_" (1)

"Oh no," Marty said, as he and June backed away from the foosa. Then he called out, nervously, "Uh, Alex? C-Could you come out here for just a minute?" There was no response from the hut, as June and Marty now backed up against the wall. "Hey, Alex, a lit-little help?" Marty called out, his voice now tinged with urgency. Again, there was no response from the hut, as Marty's voice now changed from urgency to a desperate tone, as he called out, "Alex?!" Suddenly, a foosa was about to pounce on June to kill her and June screamed in terror. But Marty kicked away the foosa with a yell. "June, run!" He screamed.

June wasted no time in scrambling up the wall and Marty jumped out after her and they both screamed, "Help us!"

He and June took off, with the foosa in close pursuit behind them, except for one foosa that remained behind to laugh like a maniac before he ran off to have zebra for dinner with lemur as a side dish.

* * *

From inside, Alex heard Marty scream, "Alex, help!!"

No sooner had he heard Marty scream for help, his pupils constricted. (A/n: Oh snap.)

* * *

Marty and June ran through the jungle, trying to get to the safe side of the island, as more and more foosa joined to chase after the zebra and the lemur as they ran through a canyon full of limestone formations.

"Help us," Marty screamed, desperately, as he and June ran away and some of the foosa ran on the limestone formations. "Anybody, help us! Somebody!"

Suddenly, Marty felt a peculiar weight on his back. June couldn't have climbed onto his back that fast, without getting some foosa on her. So he turned around, only to find a bunch of foosa on him, seasoning his back. Marty screamed and quickly tossed them off by rearing.

"Help," Marty and June both screamed, as they ran faster, glancing behind them, until a bunch of foosa blocked their way.

"Run the other way," screamed June.

But she and Marty were trapped like a couple of rats. The foosa jumped on top of them and it seemed like Marty and June were almost done for, until they heard a loud Tarzan yell. June, Marty, and the foosa looked up to see Melman swinging towards them. He picked up Marty and June.

"Melman?" Marty and June said, in surprise.

"That's right, babies," Melman said.

Suddenly, Melman, June, and Marty bumped into a rock and landed on the ground. June had a rather Looney Tunes moment of seeing images of her and Julien running away together from a bunch of foosa around her head, until Gloria grabbed the three of them.

"Run!" She screamed.

The foosa stared at each other in confusion, until they remembered that they were hungry and chased off after the four.

"What's the plan?" Marty said.

"This _is_ the plan," Gloria said.

From behind them, two foosa said, "Foosa hungry. Foosa eat!"

"_This _is the plan?" June said.

Suddenly, Skipper came out of the ground in front of the four, holding a flare gun.

"Foosa halt," he said.

The foosa skidded to a halt. Skipper pointed the flare gun at the sky and fired one off.

"Ooh," the foosa said. "Foosa aaah. Foosa ooh. Foosa ahh."

As the foosa continued to watch, the three penguins crawled in and began setting up a trap. They put a metal rod in the ground and a ship's wheel down. They put a plate down, put Private on top, and topped him off with whipped cream and a cherry.

Private whistled and said, "Come and get it!"

When the foosa saw Private, they lunged, but then the penguins started the ship's wheel spinning, knocking them backward. Marty, Gloria, June, and Melman eagerly egged the penguins on until more foosa emerged from the jungle. The four screamed and tried to run away only to see a bunch of other foosa. Thinking fast, Gloria grabbed Melman's head and began trying to whack at some foosa popping out of a log, randomly, playing 'Whack-A-Foosa.'

June put two of her fingers into the dirt, quickly marked them on her face (2), and shouted at the foosa, who were surrounding her, "_**COME AND GET SOME!**_" (3)

The foosa attacked and June began fighting them off, kung fu style. She cried out in pain as a foosa scratched on her shoulder.

June, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, then said to the foosa, who had hurt her, "Alright, you, I tried to be nice, but now you've asked for it!"

The foosa pounced towards her, but June then grabbed it by its paw and lifted up a pinky.

June's friends and the penguins looked dumbfounded, as Marty said, "Hey, isn't that...?"

"The Wuxi Finger Hold," Skipper said, in wonder.

"Oh, you know this hold?" June said

"It would take a real master to learn that," Skipper said, in disbelief.

June said, with a smirk, "My parents were kung fu masters. They taught it to me." Then she turned to the foosa and said, "Do you want to know what happens when I put this pinky down?"

The foosa worriedly shook its head no, but it was too late.

June put her finger down and said, "Skadoosh." (4)

There was an explosion of light and when it cleared, the foosa was gone. June continued fighting them off and drop-kicked one foosa while she flung another up and down like she was in a karate match.

"There's just too many of them, Skipper," Private said, trying to fight off the foosa.

"It's been a real pleasure serving with you, boys," Skipper said, ready to accept his fate and the others. (5)

Suddenly, there was a loud earth-shattering roar, making everyone look up from fighting the foosa. It was Alex.

"Alex?" Marty asked, hopefully, before he clopped a foosa on the head with his hoof, leaving that foosa to see stars.

A hopeful smile spread across June's face.

"That's _my_ kill," Alex said. "Mine."

Marty's hopeful look changed into one of fear, while June's hopeful smile changed into a look of surprise, and then into one of terror.

"Uh-oh," June said, realizing that she and her friends were done for.

Alex jumped down into the clearing, as he prowled forward.

"Alex hungry," Alex said, ferociously. "Alex eat."

His claws sprung out, making June cry out in terror, while the foosa grinned evilly. One of the foosa quickly seasoned Marty before he and the other foosa backed off. June shivered in fear while Marty could only stare at Alex in fascinated horror, as Alex approached. Then Marty nervously shut his eyes, expecting the worst, while June looked away, not wanting to see the gory remains of Marty once Alex was finished with him.

"I can't look," June said, nervously, but then, she turned and said, "But I have to, anyway." (6)

"Psst," Alex whispered to Marty and Marty opened one eye. Alex's eyes had become normal, as he said, happily, to Marty, "It's show time." Marty opened his other eye with a smile, as Alex said, "Thanks for not giving up on me, Marty."

Marty smiled, happily, but then scowled, as he said, "Man, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The worried looks on Melman and Gloria's faces were replaced by ones of confusion and June looked surprised.

"Just because you're a lion all the time," Marty said, angrily, "doesn't mean you have to-" Alex covered Marty's mouth and Marty said, "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"We're getting out of here," Alex said to the four. "Guys, just go with me on this. Like I said, it's show time."

Alex grabbed Marty. June gasped and tried to run away, but she was grabbed as well along with Melman and Gloria.

"My kill," Alex shouted, freaking the foosa out. "They're all mine!"

"Oh no," Gloria screamed. "It's the king of the beasts! Oh no!"

Then she screamed.

"Help me, Mommy and Daddy," June screamed, acting a little like a mama's girl and a daddy's girl, "Help me! I want my blanket! I want my stuffed animal, Sophie!"

"Please don't eat us, Mr. Lion," Marty shouted. "I'm too young to die!"

"And you," Alex said to a foosa. The foosa pointed to himself in confusion, before Alex grabbed him and flung him at a group of foosa. "Resistance is futile! You better run for your lives!"

Gloria sat on a bunch of foosa, while June used more of her kung fu moves on them.

"Somebody call a cop," Marty said, as he held a foosa in a football position.

Melman hit the foosa away with his neck, like he was starting the play of a football game, as he shouted, with a crazy look on his face, "He's psychotic!"

"This is my territory," Alex said to the frightened foosa. "Understand?" One foosa jumped into another foosa's arms as they all nodded. "I never ever wanna see you on my turf again!"

With that, he roared, making all the foosa run away, possibly to their mommies. But one foosa tripped and looked behind.

"Boo," Alex said, with a smirk.

The foosa wasted no time in running away.

The five embraced, as Gloria said, happily, "I got my boy back!"

"Yeah! You the cat," Marty said.

Suddenly, they heard laughing from a nearby tree and looked up. It was Julien and Maurice.

"The plan worked," Julien exclaimed, while the four rolled their eyes, except for June, who smiled when she saw her lover. "The plan worked! I'm very clever! I'm the one, baby! Time to robot!" Julien acted like a robot, as he said, "I'm a very clever king. I am a super genius. I am robot king on the monkey things."

"So," Alex said, "what's for lunch?"

Upon hearing that, Marty, June, Melman, and Gloria's eyes widened in terror. Then they nervously stared at Alex, wondering if they should start running for the hills.

June wasted no time in getting away by quickly scrambling up the tree Julien and Maurice were in and quickly jumped into Julien's arms. But, just as she did, she was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Juniper," Julien said, seeing her arm, in shock. "You're bleeding!"

And sure enough, on the back of June's arm was a scratch wound, which was bleeding profusely. Finally, she felt darkness overtake her and she collapsed and Julien caught her. And the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Julien staring at her with visible concern in his eyes.

* * *

A/n: Ooh, cliffie! Will June be okay or will she die without saying one last good-bye to her friends and her beloved? Well...you'll just have to read to find out in the next chapter. And now, some footnotes!

1) The part where June says, "Uh, M-M-Marty?" and Marty asks her what she's staring at and she grabs his head and screams for him to look is a reference to A Goofy Movie.

2) When June was marking her face with the dirt, it was a reference to The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl when Max is fighting against some of the plug hounds.

3) The part where June screamed, "Come and get some!" is a reference to Spongebob Squarepants. The driver instructor stood in front of a boat and was gonna try and stop it when Spongebob accidentally unscrewed the brakes.

4) In Kung Fu Panda, the Wuxi Finger Hold was created by Master Wuxi himself and was used by Po on Tai Lung to destroy him. Just a little warning. That part was a spoiler for the movie!

5) "It's been a real pleasure serving with you, boys" is most likely a reference to Jim Lovell's last famous line: "Gentlemen, it's been a privilege flying with you" or it could be a reference to the last line spoken by one of the musicians as they played for the last time as the Titanic sunk.

6) The part where June says she can't look but says she has to anyways is a reference to the Disney movie, The Wild, when Sam the lion is about to eat an animal and Bridget the giraffe comments that she can't look as she looks away but turns to look as she says that she has to anyways.


	16. One Last GoodBye

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "So Close." It belongs to Jon McLaughlin.

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992** and **Second daughter of Eve** for reviewing!

* * *

Hours later, June's eyes fluttered open. She sat up with a yawn and took in her surroundings. She was back in Marty's cabana, lying on a sand bed. She got up, but yelped in pain and grabbed her shoulder. Then she remembered what had happened.

She had been scratched on the shoulder by a foosa and had passed out from loss of blood. Her shoulder was bandaged up around her armpit. She glanced over and saw Julien sitting beside the bed, asleep.

_Wow,_ thought June. _I didn't know he was _that_ in love with me._

In came Marty. He jumped when he saw that June was awake, but then sighed in relief.

"'Bout time you woke up, June," Marty said. "You had us really worried."

"How long was I asleep?" June said.

"About a few hours," Marty said. "You should've seen Julien over there. He absolutely refused to leave your side or let anyone come near you. He even tended to your wound."

"Did he, now?" June said, with a smile, as she approached Julien and gently shook him awake.

When Julien woke up and saw June, staring at her, he embraced her.

"Hey, June," Marty said. "You're gonna miss out on the fun."

"Really?" June said, as she and Julien followed Marty out of the cabana. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Marty said.

* * *

A moment later, Skipper said to Alex, sternly, "Close those eyes!"

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Alex asked.

"Do it," Skipper said.

"They're closed," Alex said.

He opened one eye, but Skipper said, "Tighter!"

"Yes sir," Alex said.

"No peeking," Skipper said.

"Alright, they're closed," Alex said.

Then Skipper said, "Rico!"

Rico, who was wearing a Japanese restaurant sushi uniform, made Japanese sounds, as he quickly sliced some fish up, making it into sushi. He quickly tossed it to Skipper.

"Open that hatch," Skipper said to Alex, who obeyed. "Fire in the hole," Skipper said. "Now, chew! Chew like you mean it."

As soon as Alex chewed and swallowed, Marty said, "And?"

"Well?" Gloria added.

"Pretty good, right?" asked Melman.

"Really hope it is," June said.

Julien left June's side and picked up Mort, and said, "There's always Plan B."

Mort giggled cutely and June stifled a giggle.

"This _is_ better than steak," Alex said. "I love it! I love it!"

"The kitty loves the fishy," Skipper said.

June sighed in relief.

"I propose a toast," Marty said. "Now, he may be a pain in the butt, sometimes. Trust me, I know." No sooner had Marty said this, he showed his butt which had a big bandage on it, making June realize that she hadn't been the only one bandaged up. Marty continued, "But this cat proved to me, without a doubt, he has a heart as big as his stomach! To Alex!"

"To Alex," everyone proclaimed.

They took a drink from their cup and spat it out. It was still seawater. Julien sprayed Maurice with the seawater and Maurice copied.

"Enough," Julien said, but then he took another sip and sprayed Maurice again, making June laugh.

Julien sprayed at June and June laughed, rewarding him with an affectionate nuzzle, but not before doing the same to him.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Marty said. "Shall we head back to New York?"

"I don't know, Marty," Alex said. "I mean, this is your dream. You're sure you wanna leave?"

"I don't care where we are," Marty said. "As long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well, in that case," Alex said. He then turned to Rico and said, "Yo, Rico! I'll take 300 orders to go!"

June's smile faded, the minute she heard that.

"Yes, yes," Julien said, collecting the coconut cups. "But before you leave, I have an announcement to make. So shut up, everyone, please. Thank you. After much deep and profound brain things inside my head, I have decided to thank you for bringing peace to our home. And to make you feel good, I'm gonna give you this lovely parting gift."

Julien offered his crown to Alex.

"No, I couldn't," Alex said. "Really, I can't take your crown."

"That's okay," Julien said. "I've got a bigger crown. It's got a gecko on it!" He put the crown with the gecko on it and he said, "Look at him shake. Go, Stevie, go!"

But suddenly, Marty said, "Wait a minute. Where's June?"

Julien turned and saw June sadly wander off into the jungle.

"I'll talk to her," Julien said, before he quickly ran after the lemur.

At first, he couldn't find her in the forest, until he heard a loud sob accompanied by quiet sobs. He found June leaning against the baobab tree, her face buried in her hands, crying.

June looked up and smiled weakly as Julien approached her.

Julien embraced her, as she whispered, sadly, "You don't know how happy I am to have met you, your Highness. I'll miss you so much!"

"So, Juniper," Julien began.

June looked up and said, "Please, your Highness. Call me 'June.'"

"Not if you call me Julien," Julien said.

"Very well...Julien," June said, testing the name on her tongue.

The two stared into each other's eyes, feeling the same feeling that had been buzzing in them, when they had been dancing together. June leaned against him and began crying, but Julien lifted her chin up and dried away the tears with his thumb, before he leaned in to kiss her.

(A/n: Hold it. I have a warning for the readers and reviewers of this story. For those you who aren't 16 or older, I'd recommend skipping this part. This is where things get a little sexual between Julien and June.)

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on for only two**_

June returned the kiss with passion, as they both climbed up to the baobab tree to continue kissing.

_**So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

As they both kissed, June suddenly pulled Julien on top of her and leaned back, but Julien grabbed her wrists and sat back up.

"Are you sure?" Julien whispered.

June smiled seductively, as she said, "Yes, Julien. When I go back to the zoo, I want to remember the two days we had together. And to tell our child, if I have one, all about you."

Julien smiled, as if that were all he needed to hear, and then leaned in to kiss her, as she pulled him back on top of her and continued kissing her.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know**_

Julien led a trail of kisses down her neck, making June emit a moan.

Julien was about to stop, but June muttered, "No, go on."

Julien continued, while June leaned in and bit his neck in a passionate daze.

_**All that I want is to hold you  
So close**_

"Oh, Julien," June moaned. "My beloved king."

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend**_

Julien suckled on her neck, making June moan again and giggle.

"I love you so much, June," Julien said.

_**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**_

"I love you too, Julien," June whispered.

Julien's hand trailed down her back, until he reached her tail and gave it a good squeeze, making June moan again.

"Make love to me, Julien," June said.

Julien thrust into her, making her gasp in pain, but moan in delight. Julien continued to thrust into her while June continued to kiss his neck.

Suddenly, the two stopped, when they heard a familiar voice call out, "June? Hey, June, where are ya?"

_Not now,_ Julien and June both thought in unison.

It was Marty, coming to search for June.

"Oh, Julien," June muttered. "I don't wanna leave you."

"Then stay here," Julien said. "Be my wife, my queen."

Tears welled up into June's eyes, as she muttered, "I wish I could, Julien, but...Marty's been my best friend since I was three years old and it would break his heart if I stayed."

Julien looked sad, as he said to her, "I understand. Then I will wait for you to return."

"Thank you for understanding, Julien," June whispered, before they both lost their selves in a passionate kiss.

They both got up and began climbing down from the baobab tree, but then June stopped him and said, "I'd better go down first. If we both come down, Marty will suspect something. Okay, after I go down, I'll give you a signal for you to come down."

She quickly showed him what the signal was by crossing her fingers.

"Alright," Julien said, "go down."

June came down and said, with an innocent smile, like nothing had been going on between her and Julien, "Hey, Marty."

"Where were you, June?" Marty said, as June quickly crossed her fingers behind her back, signaling to Julien to come down, and Julien did as he was told. "We were worried about you."

"Oh," June lied, "well, I was just saying one last good-bye to Julien before we left."

"Yes," Julien lied. "We weren't doing anything inappropriate, like making love to each other."

"Yeah, nothing of the sort," June lied, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Moments later, they were back on the beach and Julien and June embraced each other. June was adorned with a crown of flowers and wearing a necklace of flowers along with bracelets of them on her wrists and some on her ankles.

_**Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?**_

"Be careful," Julien said, as he kissed her. "And don't be scared."

June gave him a weak smile, as she said, "The only thing I'm scared of is if you fall in love with someone else while I'm gone."

"I love you, June," Julien said, giving her another kiss. "And I'll wait for you to come back to me everyday."

"I love you too, Julien," June said, before she walked away from him to go to the ship.

Julien seemed to hesitate as he watched her go.

Finally he ran after her and shouted, "June!"

June turned around and Julien kissed her again with passion. June returned the kiss with equal passion, before she shimmied up the anchor.

_**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming though we know we are**_

As June finally climbed on board, she turned to look at Julien, who was now seated on a chair and waving good-bye, sadly to her.

_**So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

June sighed sadly, as tears began to well up into her eyes, and she began to wave good-bye to him, sadly, before she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Bye, little fuzzbuckets," Alex said.

"Thanks for everything," Melman said.

"Okay, bye-bye, now," Julien said. "Bye-bye! See you later, crocodiles! And I love you so much, June!" June smiled and waved good-bye to him. But then, Julien said to Maurice, "Maurice, my arm is tired. Wave it for me." Maurice obeyed and began waving it, as Julien shouted, "Faster, you naughty monkey!"

June tittered at Julien.

"You know," Alex said, "by the time we get back to New York, it's gonna be the middle of winter. So I was just thinking, why rush? Maybe we could make a few side stops along the way."

"Maybe Paris?" Marty suggested.

"Ooh, you just read my mind," Gloria said.

"Let's think, Spain," Alex said.

"Maybe Fiji," Marty suggested.

"Maybe Japan or England," June exclaimed, excitedly.

"Cool," Melman said. "Canada, can we?" The four animals gave him a funny look, until Melman said, "Cheap meds."

"Typical Melman," June said.

"You know," Alex said, "I wouldn't mind coming back here for a visit sometime."

"Yeah, I can do that," Marty said.

"You can say that again," Gloria said.

"We could?" June said, excitedly. Then she quickly leaned over the edge of the ship and shouted to Julien, "Hey, Julien! You hear that? We're definitely gonna be coming back for a visit!"

On the beach, the four penguins were tanning and had gotten some sunburns, when Private suddenly remembered something.

"Skipper," Private said, and all three penguins turned to him, "don't you think we should tell them that the boat's out of gas?"

"Nah," Skipper said, as the four turned and began waving, "smile and wave, boys. Just smile and wave."

* * *

A/n: Gotcha guys there with that cliffy in the previous chapter, didn't I? Julien and June both deserve to be together! When I was writing up this scene where Julien and June both say good-bye, I had a little inspiration from three of my favorite movies (i.e. Pearl Harbor, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and Enchanted.). After the sequel to Madagascar comes out on DVD, I'll write the sequel to "The Fifth Zooster" and I'll even add a little in between-quel about how Julien felt when he found out the boat was out of gas and June was staying. And if you're wondering, yes, I'll be adding a little twist in the sequel: June's gonna be pregnant with Julien's child. So, anyway, the people who get cotton candy, root beer floats, and Mike and Ike candies are:

Harry's Girl 01031992

Second daughter of Eve

Dark Melody14 (a.k.a. Bloody Jack Sparrow)

and last, but certainly not least, Alex Derus!

Thank you all for sticking with me during this story! See you next time!


	17. We're Staying!

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, **Page-Mistress**, **Prinzzez-kitten**, and **Cold-heart-Angel23** for reviewing!

A/n: Instead of stopping this at the part where the penguins don't tell the five friends that the boat's out of gas, I'm thinking about expanding this through Madagascar 2 and the third movie that'll be coming out in 2011. So, enjoy Chapter 17! First off, I'll start with going in between the first and the second movie, because it wouldn't make sense to write the second movie without revealing _how_ they used the plane as a way home and how they were able to make it work!

* * *

"What?!" Alex yelled in disbelief, as all five animals stared in disbelief at the sign that said the gas tank was empty. "We're not going home?! We're stuck here forever?!"

"Looks like it," Gloria said.

June, who had been moping ever since she had said good-bye to Julien, the only lemur she would ever love in her entire life, looked up when she heard that.

"You mean," June said, slowly, "we're not leaving this place? We're staying here?"

"Yeah, why?" Melman asked.

Suddenly, June began laughing happily and she said, "We're staying! We're staying! Oh, Julien will be so happy to hear that!" Then she did something unexpected: she kissed Marty on the lips, puzzling the zebra and making him blush. Then she laughed like a maniac, as she yelled, "Good-bye, New York! Hello, freedom!" Then she happily rushed out of the cabin, as she yelled, "We're staying here for good! Staying here for good!"

"Well, she's taking it pretty hard," Alex said.

* * *

On the beach, Julien sadly stared at the boat that June had gone in. With a sad sigh, he got up and walked towards the jungle. He didn't want to see the boat leave. It would only make the farewell more painful for him.

_June,_ he thought sadly.

He couldn't take his mind off her. Now he knew what the mothers who told the newly wed girls meant by 'We may be lambs on the dance floor, but in tree beds, we're real tigers!' He couldn't take his mind off of June. June, whose eyes reminded him of the waving grass on the ground. June, whose laugh reminded him of wind chimes.

It hadn't been a day yet and already he was suffering from the memories of a lost love. He knew a lemur who had suffered from it. That lemur had lost his love to a foosa, who had eaten her. He knew all the signs that the lemur suffered from.

First, there was the memory of whatever had happened to the love that would haunt him night and day. That lemur had blamed himself for letting his love get killed, even though everybody had told him it wasn't his fault.

Second, he'd wake up at night, screaming, after having that memory in a nightmare, which is exactly what happened to that lemur.

Third, he couldn't eat or sleep. Julien had joined in the other lemurs' attempt to get him to eat something and get some sleep, but that lemur had ultimately refused to eat and sleep.

Fourth, he would want to smash things. They had tried many times to stop him from smashing the decorations they used for all the parties that Julien threw, but they sometimes failed and succeeded.

Lastly, he would hate himself, the world, and everybody in it. After all these signs had happened to the lemur, he had finally decided that life wasn't worth living anymore and allowed himself to get killed by a foosa so he could be with the one he loved.

Suddenly, he heard Juniper's voice call out, "Julien!"

Julien sighed and wondered if the lemur had heard his love's voice call out to him.

But then, he heard June's voice call out, louder this time, "Julien!"

Julien turned around and looked surprised when he saw June climb down from the boat and run towards him.

"June?" He said, in surprise.

Then he ran towards her and yelled again, "June! What on earth are you doing back here?"

Just as June approached him, he took her into his arms and swung her about happily. They both kissed happily and all the lemurs who were watching this applauded them both.

"What happened, June?" asked Julien. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was," she said. "But...well...how about we talk about this privately, you know, at the baobab tree?"

"Whatever works with you, baby," Julien said.

The two walked off into the jungle.

Marty had seen this from a distance and then he told Gloria, Alex, and Melman, "Somehow, I think I know how the meerkat and the warthog felt when they watched their friend walk off with that lion."


	18. Julien Meets the Penguins

Thanks to **Harry's Girl 01031992**, **Prinzzez Kitten**, **Haeztiger**, **Second daughter of Eve**, **Cosmo Prower Tomahak**, **Orange Ratchet, Crazidaze 2**, **ChaosBoundJenna**, **Mary**, **Cartoonatic55**, **writtensofine67**, **Kaitlin loves Madagascar**, **RoseIsahredANDVioletsTsirBlou**, **Zahzu**, **Stephanie Phelps**, **PeachGirl2**, **Me and Gaara 4ever**, **FoxyAlterEgos, XxCraz**, **Tigerblossom**, and **Kurina the Imiko** for reviewing! Sorry for the hiatus. Had school work, a transition year into college, and I'm getting ready to college pretty soon, so I'll try and update this as soon as I can. (takes note of reviews) Wow, 25 reviews.

* * *

Once June and Julien arrived at the baobab tree, Julien asked her, "So, what happened? How come the boat didn't leave?"

"Well, we found out the boat was out of gas," June said, only to be greeted by a blank look from Julien. "Oh, right, you don't know what gas is. Well, gas is a sort of food that cars, planes, boats and other vehicles use. It helps people go places. But if people don't have gas, then they aren't able to go any place they want. So that's what's happened with our boat. Because there isn't any food for the boat, we can't go back to New York."

"Which means you aren't leaving?" Julien asked.

"Yep," June said, happily, before she and Julien proceeded to kiss passionately, until they heard someone clear their throat.

The two turned and saw Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski had arrived at the tree. Skipper looked a little surprised and amused at what he'd just seen, Private looked like he had just learned where babies come from, Rico was just staring in excitement, and Kowalski looked a little puzzled.

"Um, pardon me, my monochromatic-tailed friend," Skipper said, "but I hope we weren't interrupting anything?"

"No, you weren't interrupting anything," June said.

"Well, looks like you got a little friendly with someone while you were here, I take it?" Kowalski said.

"Yep," June said, but then said, "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my friend. Julien, this is Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico. Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico, this is Julien."

"King Julien XIII," Julien said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Private said.

"So, how's the psychotic kitty taking the news?" Skipper asked June.

"Not too well, I'm afraid," June said. "If he comes around looking for you, run for your life."


End file.
